Fan Wars!
by Hika-chanandOkami-chan
Summary: On the way home from an anime convention, one day, our two heroines somehow wind up in the Ronin Warriors universe. From there nothing can go right. First off, what's an angel doing on your chest Hika-chan? *Hika here: Rating change due to the language*
1. part 1.1: The Insanity Abounds

Fan Wars The Fandom Menace 1

**The Wandering Bards Bit**

_Once upon a night, some time ago..._   
**Excuse me Okami-chan...**   
_Hai?_   
**Err, you said it was during the day...**   
_I did?_   
**Well, yeah, you did.**   
_Oh. Okay then, once upon a day... can't I just say night, I think it sounds better..._   
**No. *bonk* Baka.**   
_Itai. Okay okay. FINE. grr. Once upon a day, some time ago..._   
**I think you should elaborate.**   
_Why? I don't wanna e-la-bu-rei-to. Takes too much thoughts._   
**Well, by some time ago do you mean a day, a week, a month, a year? Oi, and stop with the bad english. You are not HawkEye.**   
_You're no fun. Okay okay. FINE. grr. Once upon a day, some time ago (i.e...._   
**Oi.**   
_Now what?_   
**Enough with the once upon a day. Okay?**   
_*sniffs* Still no fun. Okay. Once..._   
**Don't even...**   
_But..._   
**Don't...**   
_Please..._   
**NO.**   
_:( Meanie._   
**Thank you. Now on with the story**   
_Your welcome. Some time ago (i.e. err... *counts on fingers, then includes the toes just for good measure* um... *counts on her friend's fingers, including the toes again* )_   
**-_- Roughly five years, some date, don't ask me, just get on with it.**   
_^^v That's right, that many years ago, there was a show. It was a most beautimous show. It had the most beautimous character in it, with blue hair..._   
**A scar...**   
_Blue armor..._   
**Tan armor...**   
_Akio..._   
**No AKIO was not in there, that's another series.**   
_Ohhhh. Can't he be in there, just this once, please?_   
**No. We'll get to him later.**   
_You promise?_   
**Yes. [crosses fingers behind her back]**   
_Okay then. ^^v Where was I?_   
**Tan armor?**   
_Really? Oh, okay then. Tan armor, the most beautimous tan... wait a minute, he didn't have tan armor!_   
**No you dolt! That's where I left off. We need to get to the weapons! Wea-pons! *smacks over head with a sweat drop***   
_Itai-tai. *rubs head, is wet* TOWEL!_   
**Why do you need a towel?**   
_Because I'm wet._   
**-_- *refuses to comment on any hentai in that statement* Can we please get on with the fic?**   
_Okay *dries self*_   
-_-   
_Where was I? As opposed to you, who doesn't really matter anyways._   
***thwack* Would you mind repeating that?**   
_I was just saying how much I appreciate you. O:)_   
**Uh-huh. And the fic... that would be blue armor.**   
_Oh right. Arigatou. Blue armor. and ..._   
**Tan...**   
_Yeah yeah, there's tan too. And pink too!_   
IT'S MAROON DAMMIT!   
_*stage whisper* Pink. *is whacked in the head with a nunchukus* Oro-ooooo @.@_   
**That's what you get. Story.**   
@.@   
**However, she seems out of commission at the moment, so... Anyhoo, I was home one day channel surfing (like any good teenager) when I came across, this really amazing anime show...The Ronin Warriors...*insert fans screaming in the background* [kill the machine]. It had cute good guys and equally cute bad guys, a really big pussy cat (big fan of cats), a helpful chick...that was also a good plot device, and an annoying brat named Yuli. After only a few minutes I was hooked and that's all she wrote...[pun intended...^_~]**   
_Oro, my head hurts._   
**That's what happens when you get hit on the head with a nunchukus.**   
_Oh, kay, did I miss anything?_   
***head in hands* Just tell your story on how you got hooked on Ronin Warriors.**   
_Kay. Well, ya see, I was with some friends down the street at the dry cleaners, and they like had a television in there._   
**Stop with the valley girl...**   
_:P Biiida. Anyways..._   
**HEY DAIS, SHE JUST SAID YOUR ARMOR WAS PINK AGAIN!**   
What's that!   
_No, I didn't she's lying on me! Eek Tou.. errr... Roster help me! Ack! *goes into super-deformed mode and runs around with a mad Warlord on her tail*_   
**I'm so bad.**   
*some time later*   
_*bruised and battered* -_# Itai. That hurted me. You meanie._   
**Thank you. Now, _get on_ with your story.**   
_-_# Okay, anyways, like where was I? Oh yeah, I totally remember now..._   
**Hey, I said stop with the valley girl. I'll tell Dais on you.**   
_Erk! No more! Promise! So, they were watching this really wierd show, it had guys in armor fighting one another. It didn't look that interesting, especially since I couldn't hear a thing, the kids were being noisy, and the TV had its volume too low, and I couldn't reach it._   
**Hehe, shorty.**   
_I'm not Hiei! Anyways, like I was saying (as opposed to you), I didn't think much of it, but when I ran across it channel surfing on another day, I decided to give it a try (I like to give everything a try, no matter how bad it is..._   
***refuses to remark on the hentai in that comment***   
_but I swear, if I ever see Bananas in Pajamas again, I'll hurt someone). So, I am now a Ronin Warrior Obssessee, I've even joined *counts on fingers and toes*..._   
**Touch my fingers or toes, and die.**   
_at least three, maybe four Internet clubs. :D_   
**So, was there a point to this whole thing?**   
_Does there need to be one?_   
**Well, sorta, might be a good thing, (no this is not Martha Stewart either).**   
_Well, okay, this is how we've gotten into our current situation._   
**There's a problem....**   
_And that would be..._   
**Why should they even care? They don't even know who we are, yet?**   
_Well, then if they're this far, that's a good thing, right?_   
**Didn't I mention that this is not Martha Stewart? *looks out* I think they're leaving.**   
_Quick! Akio them!_   
***rolls helplessly on the floor laughing* I don't think we can do that. *pulls out contract* See here, on this little line? Wait a minute, I can't read it. *pulls out magnifying glass* There, that's better. See here, it says 'The above authors may not Akio their audience.'**   
_Drat! I'll Akio you some time. ^_^_   
**-_- Whatever... Introductions are nice to have.**   
_Well fine. I'm Okami-chan..._   
**And I'm Hikara-chan...**   
**_And this is the Fan Wars!_**

Fan Wars   
The Fandom Menace   
Part 1.1: THE INSANITY ABOUNDS   
by: Hika-chan, and Okami-chan 

After a long weekend of non-stop over-indulgence of the anime sort, two weary souls dragged their feet (and bodies; if not their minds) back to their high-rise mansion. They plopped themselves on two of the three sofas in the room. The hyperest of the two girls, still having the energy to do so, looked up and commented, "Nee... Hika-chan, did you remember to lock the door on Friday, when we left?" 

"Yeah... why?" the other replied with her eyes closed. 

"Uh... Ano, why's the tv on the other side of the room?" 

"Nani?" 

"Well, if you would open your eyes and look around, you would see what I mean." 

Cracking an eyelid open, Hikara looked around. "Err... I see what you mean." 

"And did you notice how the door to the kitchen was in the wrong place, too..." 

"Um, yeah, are you sure you got us to the right high-rise?" 

"Remind me again, who was driving..." 

"Okay, I was driving, but who was supposed to read the map?" 

"Eto... you actually listened to me?" 

"Against my better judgment." 

Okami shot her friend and room mate an evil glare, almost rivaling the (in)famous Yuy Death Glare(tm). 

Okami and Hikara hauled their exhausted bodies up. It only took a few minutes for them to realize that this was not their apartment. Okami, as she was still awake, thought to look at the name plate on the door, but found it wasn't there. Upon further investigation, she found it on the left side of the door. It read, "Tira Misu & Catsy Boshi." Okami wrinkled her nose. "Who are they?" 

"Who are who?" Hikara said as she poked her head out the door. 

"Err... Tira Misu and Catsy Boshi?" 

"That lousy super, gone three days and he rents out our apartments!" 

The door next to them opened to reveal a young man with a head of blue hair. He stepped out in the hallway and blinked at them. "Hi, you must be the new tenants." 

"Touma?" both girls said in unison, eyebrows twitching. 

"Excuse me? I think you have me confused with someone else," he said. 

"Err..." Looking over at the name plate, Okami said, "I'm Tira Misu." 

Okami nudged Hikara in the ribs prodding her friend into speaking. 

"Yelloo, I'm Catsy Boshi, nice to meet ya. Good night." With thus said, Hikara resumed her position of holding up the doorframe. 

"Don't mind her, it's been a long weekend." 

"Oh no, that's okay. By the way, I'm Rowen Hashiba," he said, extending his hand. However he was met with open air. He looked down at Okami, who had managed a perfect 10 on her face vault. 

Groggily Hikara attempted to open her eyes as she tried to comprehend what the young man had said. "You're who?" 

In a surge of instant recovery, Okami sprung up from her current position on the floor. Grabbing her friend by the collar, she said, "He said his name is Rowen Hashiba." 

"I know that name from somewhere." 

Shaking her friend with each syllable, she spat between gritted teeth. "Ro. Nin. War. Riors." 

Hikara's eyes opened with amazing speed. "Nani?" 

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" 

"If you would please." 

"Rowen Hashiba... Rowen of the Strata... Tenku no Touma... Samurai Troopers... Anubisu." 

Hikara, using the doorframe as a springboard, looked around for the Warlord. "Where... where?" 

"Calm down, Catsy-chan, calm down." 

Hikara gave her laughing friend a crestfallen look, and said. "That's not funny." 

Okami turned to the young man who had been completely forgotten, and looked lost to say the least. "You live," she pointed to the apartment where he came from, "here?" 

He glanced back at the door, studying it intently for a moment, before replying, "Uh... Yeah." 

Okami proceeded to shrink into a super-deformed version of herself and danced about the room. Hikara watched as her friend shrank in size, an annoying sweatdrop appeared next to her head. Quickly batting the thing away she called out, "Oi, pull your self together, you're not making a good impression here Tira!" 

Okami glomped onto Hikara, chanting over and over "He's living right next to us, he's living right next to us, he'..." and you get the point. 

Hikara pulled a crowbar out from the hall closet and pryed the over-excited Okami from her person. "Yes, I realize he is living next to us. However, I'm not Utena and you aren't Wakaba...so get off of me!" 

Okami promptly released her vic... er friend and hopped over to shake Rowen's hand enthusiastically, as if she had never touched another man before. Hikara rolled her eyes and moved over to meet their new neighbor. She bonked Okami on the head saying, "You can let go of his hand now, he might need it for something important, ya know." 

Rowen, held his hand up, letting it sag. "I think she killed it," he laughed. 

"Ack! Gomen gomen gomen!" Okami said, ever hyper. 

Hikara chuckled a bit at Rowen's statement. "That's okay, we just got in from a long weekend trip, and she's had too much Mountain Dew." 

"Code Red if you please, not the other one," Okami piped. 

"Yes I know it was Code Red, now to figure out how you can light up the city with all of that energy, or if we can bottle it and sell it." 

Rowen laughed. "If you're not careful, she'll use it all up before you get a chance to make a profit." 

"Hey, no going around selling my energy! I need it!" Her eyes went all dreamy. "Akio..." 

Hikara laughed with Rowen as he spoke. And she spared her friend a glare at the mention of the nempho...otherwise known as Akio... 

"You know you're right, but I have a back up plan." she said as she produced a Snickers bar from her jacket pocket. 

Okami's eyes instantly lit up. "Snickers!" and she proceeded to launch herself at Hikara. 

Hikara deftly side-stepped the flying object that was coming her way, and out of common curtisey she pulled the unwitting Rowen with her. Poor Rowen was suffering from fits of giggles as he watched (and was dragged around as a result of) Okami chase around the Snickers bar. Hikara let go of the giggling Rowen and tossed the Snikers bar towards the sofa, "There you go, Wolfy...er Tira" 

The girl instantly lunged for it, plowing face first into the cushions. A small "itai" could be heard, followed by munchings and crunchings. Once again Rowen lost his composure, leaning against the doorframe, unable to hold himself up in the paroxysms of mirth. Hikara shook her head and sank to the floor cluching at her sides from laughing so hard. "Oi, that's Tira for you, never a dull moment; maybe a dull wit at times." 

Okami popped up, still munching on the candy, and she made the victory sign. Suddenly she turned bright red as she realized just how she had acted in front of Rowen. She smacked Hikara across the back of her head. 

"Urk, sorry you had to see that Rowen." 

"Oh, that's okay. It reminds me of one of my friends, Kento, you'd probably like him." 

Hikara rubbed at the spot where Okami had hit her head. She looked up at the blue haired youth and said, "Really, would there happen to someone who is tall, dark and brooding, in your group of friends, would there?" This resulted in Hikara being thwacked upside the head again. 

Rowen gave a tight smile, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, yeah, but he's a little bit older." 

"Really..." Hikara said, as a dangerous gleam entered her eyes. She chose to ignore Okami and her ever ready hand. 

Rowen blinked at her strange expression. 'What's up with these two, they're so wierd.' Of course he daren't repeat that aloud, if only he knew the truth. 

Okami rolled her eyes. "Sorry, she's got this thing about tall, dark, brooding, men. Just ignore her." 

"Besides, age doesn't matter to me," Hikara said, the gleam still in her eyes. 

Rowen twitched, but Okami spoke, having finished her Snickers bar, or rather she sang. "All you need is love... love... love is all you need." 

More twitching ensued. "I'm sorry, I've enjoyed chatting with you, but you must be tired, and I have to go meet some friends. I hope to talk to you again," he paused, his eyes shifting slightly. "Later!" Thus said, he beat a hasty retreat. 

Hikara turned to look at the retreating form before saying, "Well, I think we made a new world's record for frightening our neighbor on the first meeting." 

Okami sweatdropped, her face crest fallen, she even got the neato storm over her head. "So much for first impressions." Immediately she perked up, happy as a jaybird (or herself, for that matter) once again. "We can always try for second and third then." 

Hikara had to shake her head at the girl's rapid mood swings, but it was something she had gotten used to. "Well that's true, and then we have all of his friends to corrupt also. Anyhoo, I vote we find something to eat and watch on the idiot box, then turn in for the night. I having a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a doozy." 

Okami nods her head bouncily. "Okay!" She promptly bounced into the kitchen and looked in the fridgerator. "I've got good news for you Hika-chan!" 

"And what would that be Okami-chan?" Hikara asked as she followed the other girl into the kitchen. 

"There's no Akio in here!" the other girl giggled. 

Hikara groaned as the ever present sweatdrop reappeared on the side of her head. She batted at the thing briefly, before returning her attention to Okami. "Well that's good." 

Okami's face fell again. "No it's not...." 

Hikara had a feeling that her 'new friend' was hang at the side of her head again. "Don't worry with the way things are going right now, I wouldn't be surprised if the purple-haired perv were to show up here." 

Okami looked disappointed. "I wouldn't mind it." Then in another of her colossal mood changes, she perked up again. "^_^ Oh, Hika-chan, you really ought to get that problam looked at. It's a bad thing to sweat so much." 

Hikara glowered at her friend before she turned her attention to the sweatdrop, and grabbed the thing by its pointed end. She took a sling shot from one of the kitchen drawers and shot the thing into the upper atmosphere, mumbleing "Get lost and stay lost." 

"So when do you want me to make the doctor's appointment? You know you can't get rid of problems like that." Okami said, ever chipper. 

Hikara let her shoulders sag before she said, "Earth to planet Okami-chan, We're not in Kansas anymore, that mean's things like this happen all the time. So no doctor's appointments." 

"Are you sure? And since when did we live in... oh, never mind. I'm going to bed, forget getting something to eat. Nighty morning Hika-chan." Okami bounced past Hikara, who had another sweatdrop, and went into her bedroom. 

Hikara glared at the annoying object hanging on the side of her head, she poked the thing with a knife and turned on her heel and headed for her room. "Night, Okami-chan." she called out as she passed the other girl's room. All she got was a soft snore in reply. 

**** 

The sun rose, yawning as it woke up. It peered into the two girls' rooms, spying on them as they slept. Laughing, the sun decided to shine on one of them. 

Okami awoke, to the lovely sounds of Hikara's screaming. She lay there a few moments, trying to figure out what was wrong, and decided that she might as well get up. 

The sun in all of its perverted sense of humor, shone brightly into the eyes of the still sleeping Hikara. As she opened her eyes she let out a string of curses. Hikara rubbed her eyes, clearing them of the last lingering vistages of sleep. Sitting on her chest was a small being. It had lavender-colored wings and hair, with clear ice blue eyes. "Ohayo," the being chripped. 

All Hikara could think to do was scream. 

Okami wandered in a little afterwards, rubbing the last vistages of sleep from her eyes. She was still carrying her stuffed dragon, though "Ne, Hika-chan, daijoubu?" 

Hikara looked up at Okami as she entered the room, stuffed dragon safely tucked into the crook of her arm. Hikara pointed to her chest and said, "There's something, almost akin to an angel, sitting on my chest telling me 'Good Morning.' 

Okami raised an eye brow. "An angel?" She blinked a few times. "Access? But I can't see it!" 

"Um no it's definetly not Access, unless he's had a sex change operation and dyed his hair lavender," Hikara paused as something Okami said sank in. "What do you mean 'I can't see it'?" 

"Well, if its not even male, then I don't care if I can't see. Nighty morning, Hika-chan." Okami wandered back out of the room. 

Hikara blinked as her friend turned and left the room. She threw off the covers and bolted for her friend's retreating back. This action, of course, unsettled the small angel. 

"Do you even get the implications of what this means, me having an angel?" Hikara yelped as she tackled her friend. 

Okami blinked up at the other girl, slowly, mulling it over. "Anou... not really... let me go back to sleep, I'll figure it out eventually." Okami struggled to get out of the other's grip. 

Hikara continued to hold her friend in a vice-like grip as she said, "Think KKJ, you know, Maron, Chiaki, Finn Fish and Access Time." 

Okami blinked once again, even accompanied by that too cute 'poit poit' sound. "KKJ? Chiaki? Blue? Angel?" Okami's eyes widened in sudden realization. Through some unknown means she managed to loose one hand and bonked Hikara atop her head. "No fair!" 

Hikara glared at her friend for the new knot on her head. "Do you think I actually wanted to be a Kaitou. And besides I do believe that Chiaki is taken at the moment." 

Okami's eyes watered. "Don't remind me." Then she perked up (surprise surprise). "That's okay, Rowen's not. :D " 

Hikara couldn't fault Okami for wanting to cry at the thought of a taken Chiaki, because so did she. 

The lavender colored angel floated down into Hikara's line of vision, and said. "Excuse me, I think you've forgotten about me." 

Okami continued to pout about it not being fair that all the cute guys in KKJ were already taken by someone else. 

The angel apparently finally noticed her, and took a long hard look at the other girl. Hikara watched as odd emotions flashed across the small face. "Akuma!" the angel screamed. She ducked behind Hikara, trembling. "Quick take this, and ask for the powers of Elizabeth!" A small _rosario_ appeared in front of Hikara, but she didn't immediately take it, as her head was still on the pillow and she was trying to catch up with the events. 

Doing a quick translation, however Hikara surmised that the little angel was talking about a demon, and that she was supposed to seal it using the powers of Elizabeth. However, Hikara wanted an explaination first. "Now hold on a minute. Who and in particular where is this akuma and what in the seven hells is going on here." She said as she plucked the angel from behind her, settling the angel in her hand. 

"She's possessed by an Akuma, it must be in that doll she's holding!" the little angel cried, waving a finger at Okami. "You're the spirit of Elizabeth reborn! It's your job to seal the akuma who possess beautiful hearts!" 

Hikara blinked at the angel, and said. "Um...I'd hate to tell you this my small friend, but she would kill me if I even tried to take that from her." 

Okami blinked. "Damned right I would kill you if you tried to take it away. Take what?" 

"The dargon plushie." Hikara said as she pointed at the stuffed lizard. Turning her attention back to the angel, Hikara got the bright idea to ask, "Hey Okami-chan, can you see the angel now?" 

"Iiiya." (no) 

"Don't believe her, the Akuma is making her say that!" 

"Um...before I go and get myself killed by an enraged Okami-chan, I want to know your name first, little one." 

"Damned right I'll kill you for taking my Scorchie! Shin'ne!" Okami prepared to pounce Hikara. 

Hikara backed away from the enraged Okami. The angel looked from Hikara to Okami and then back again. "Okami-chan I'm not going to take your dragon." 

The angel cleared her throat and said, "See I told you she was possessyd by a demon, now ask for the Powers of Elizabeth." 

"First I want to know your name, shrimp." Hikara bit out as she dodged the sofa and Okami. 

"My name is Lavender Wind Chaser." 

"Okay, I'll do it, but I still don't believe that thing is possessed, (but her on the other hand...)" Hikara reached out and took the _rosario_. She held it to her face. The _rosario _emitted a glow, bathing Hikara in lavender light. It focused onto her forehead, becoming an amethyst, and spreading a tiara onto her forehead. 

Okami didn't know why, but she kept thinking of the henshin song for Sailor Moon. 

Hikara's oversized t-shirt and boxer shorts were replaced with a thigh-long robe and biker shorts. Her hair grew longer and lightened into a lavender color, going up into odangos. When the henshin was completed Hikara glanced into the mirror and performed a very ungraceful facevault. 

"I look like Sailor-FREAKIN'-Moon! Not that it's a bad thing, mind you, but couldn't I have been the fiery tempered   
one?" Hikara ranted. 

"Well, we know where the lavender comes from, it's just the blonde mixed in." Okami chirped. 

"Just shut up and give me the damned plushie." She snatched the dragon from her friend. Okami instantly went into a fit of screams, lashing out at Hikara, demanding her to give the dragon back. 

"Elizabeth, using such language is unbecoming a Kaitou," Wind Chaser scolded. 

"Look, you wierd little angel-thing, if you'd wanted nice you should have gone with her." Hikara got tired of moving the plushie out of her shorter friend's reach and used a hand and foot to hold her back. She turned her startling electric blue eyes on Okami. "Look, just let me stick the dragon, okay?" Still holding Okami back with her foot, she called forth a pin and stuck it in the dragon. 

Lightning crashed and the wind howled, or at least that's what you're expecting, right? Well, guess what! You're wrong! Bwahahahahahahahaha!   
[Due to the technical difficulties (aka the author being insane), please hold while we slap her back into the realm of semi-saneness.] 

Wind Chaser blinked. Okami blinked. Hikara... blinked. Hikara turned to the angel. Hikara proceeded to grab the angel by her lavender wings. Hikara proceeded to glare at the angel, and the angel cowered. 

"Now, wasn't that supposed to turn into a lavender chess piece thingie?" 

"Anou...." the angel stuttered, her finger by her mouth, her expression confused. "Hai, but I don't know why it didn't." 

"Well, maybe we've got the wrong thing. C'mere Okami." Hikara grabbed her friend by her long hair and stuck the pin in her forehead. Again nothing happened. "Okay Wind Chaser, are you happy, she's not possessed by a demon." Hikara cracked a smile, "She _is_ a demon." Hikara ducked Okami's hand. "But that's just my opinion." Unhappily she failed to see the backswing. 

Okami stormed out of the room, leaving Hikara to nurse the knot growing on her head. 

The door bell rang. 

"Could you get that Hikara," came from the depths of the apartment. 

Hikara groaned as she got up from the floor and moved to the door. She looked out the peephole. One could never tell what sort of crazies might be on your doorstep. 

She got an eyefull of an oversized head of blond hair, which moved to meet her eyes with its own lavender ones. Hikara balked as she recognized the gravity defying bang, that belonged to Sage. 

"Oh, hold on a minute, I got to changed outta my PJs," Hikara said as she made her way room. Ducking briefly into Okami's room, she said, "Okami, would you mind answering the door. I can guarantee, you'll be happy at who's there." 

"If it's not a really cute guy there, I'll hurt you," Okami groused out. 

"I bet you ten to one it's a really cute guy out there," Hikara said a smirk forming on her face. Turning, she left Okami to her own device. 

Okami bounced over to the door, no longer wearing her PJs, though she was still clutching her stuffed dragon. Neglecting to check to see who was at the door, she pulled it open. 

She was greeted by the sight of, not one, but two really cute guys. All she could think to say was, "Uh..." 

**** 

Hikara dashed into her room, searching a certain angel out. 

"Oh, Wiindy!" 

No angel. 

"Windy?" 

Still no angel. 

"Yo Shrimp!"   


The lavender angel floated into view. A hand snatched her out of mid-air. The angel squeaked as the spiritual air was squeezed out of her. 

"How," Hikara demanded through gritted teeth, "do I get out of this get up?" She squeezed a little harder. "And I might let you go." 

"Tell it to go away," she squeaked. 

Hikara blinked. Twice. Then promptly tossed the angel aside. 

Hikara closed her eyes and told the Kaitou outfit to take hike. When she reopened her eyes she was again in her over-sized t-shirt and boxer shorts. HIkara opened her closet, looking for her usual dress; jeans, a t-shirt, vest, and boots. Imagine her delight at finding a sailor suit, complete with ankle-length skirt. 

**** 

Okami stared at the two young man unable to think straight. A tight smile touched the blonde's face. The other blinked, his clear blue eyes sleepy but still sharp. A grin spread on his face as he thought another girl had been added to his friend's list of admirers. 

"Hi again, Tira," he said equably. 

"Uh," was about the most he got out of her. 

Then came the most horrid sound ever. The tortured noise of a soul gone insane (as if it wasn't too late). "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." 

And it took a deep breath. 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Okami snapped out of her 'uh' stage and bounded towards the sound (whether to help or shut it up will never be known.) 

"Hika-chan, what's wrong with you?" 

Hikara turned to Okami, her eyes watering pools of tears. She barely noticed the two boys screeching to a stop behind Okami. Her lower lip trembled as she clung to the closet door, swinging it open. "M-my clothes! Do you see this?" The open door revealing a row of school uniforms. 

Okami smirked. "Oh, yeah, I knew about that, all I could find were some pjs last night. Didn't I tell you?" 

Hikara twitched and promptly smacked her friend upside her head. "No, you neglected to tell me this when you got up. Baka." 

Wind Chaser smiled. "You could always wear your Kaitou uniform." 

Hikara twitched again. She glared at the angel, wishing she could curse her out without looking overly wierd to the two young men she finally noticed standing in her room. [Cue: Too late] 

Then it clicked that she was standing there solely in bra and boxer shorts. She looked up at the two. "Hi," was all she managed, which if you think about it, was a lot better then the intelligent conversation Okami had just had. 

Rowen winked an eye, giving her a thumbs up. "Nice bod." Hikara's eyebrow twitched again. 

"Do you have a bathroom in here?" Sage asked, raising a hand to cover his nose. 

"Sure, this way," Okami chirped, taking hold of his elbow and steering him out of the bedroom. 

"Oh, by the way, that was my friend Sage. I'll let you get dressed." Rowen followed them, closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

Hikara sighed in dejection as she turned back to her closet. "I guess I have to wear one of these." 

Having gotten dressed, Hikara turned to the mirror to make sure she had gotten the knot on the sailor fuku done just right. She froze. 

**** 

"I'm really sorry about this. I kinda have this problem with girls... I'm Sage Date, by the way," the blond offered. 

"My name's Ok.... err... Tira Misu." Okami mentally patted herself on the back at the quick recovery. 

"What were you going to say, Miss Misu." Sage asked, slightly nasal as he stuffed paper tissues in his nose. 

"Oh, nothing, just the nickname I've gotten used to," Okami laughed nervously. Sage raised an eyebrow at her (the only visible one). 

"And that would be, if I may ask?" 

Okami scratched at her head, looking anywhere but him. "Anou, well, it's, ummmm, Okami-chan." Her gaze happened upon her reflection in the mirror. She froze. 

"And does the other one have a name and nickname, as well?" Sage asked, washing his hands of the blood from his nosebleed. 

"Hikara-chan...." Okami replied, dazedly staring at the mirror. Sage followed her gaze, looking at her reflection with her. 

"Is there a problem Miss Misu." 

"Uh uh," was the reply. Sage looked at her doubtfully. 

"Then is Hikara-chan her nickname, or her real name?" 

"Nickname." Damn, those replies were just getting shorter and shorter, if you counted 'uh' as one word, that is. 

"Then, what's her real name?" 

"Katse...." Okami realized her mistake and blinked back to the real world (or the ani-world if you want to be technical). "I mean, Catsy Boshi." 

"Interesting names." 

"Hai, I need to go talk with her, excuse me." She retreated, brushing past Rowen with a squeaked 'hello.' 

"Hi," he replied. "You going to be okay, buddy?" he asked, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder. 

"Yeah," the blond replied, looking at his reflection. 

"Hehe, don't you just hate being shy." 

"Shut up." 

"Ouch," was all the blue-haired genius muttered as Sage removed his fist from his face. Rowen took his turn over the sink to deal with a bloody nose. 

**** 

Hikara was still staring at her reflection in the mirror. She was shocked at what she saw. She was broken from her trance as Okami came into her room, wearing the same expression on her face. 

"Hika-chan," she whimpered, her eyes tearing. 

"Yeah, Okami-chan." Hikara wisphered. 

"I look like Relena Peacecraft..." came the sobbed reply. 

"I know how you feel, I look like Rei Hino." was the echoed reply. 

"Why couldn't I at least look like Hilde? Then maybe I could catch Duo's eye." Okami sniffed, but did nothing to stop the tears from streaming down her cheek. 

The sobbed comment caused Hikara to laugh, which helped to lighten the mood a little. 

"Well how do you think I fell, by day I look like Rei Hino, and by night I look like Sailor Moon; save for the lavender hair." She said still laughing, "And look on the bright side, at least you'll catch Heero's attention." This earned Hikara a glare, but Okami laughed too. 

"And won't you be jealous of me, Miss I-want-Wing-Zero-For-My-Own-Private-Collection." 

"Haha...I just want the Mecha, not the pilot..." Hikara said as she continued to laugh with her friend. 

Okami would have replied, but she was interrupted by a knock at the door behind her. "KYAAAAAAA!" she went chibi and clung to Hikara, breathing hard. 

Hikara glanced down at the now chibi sized Okami. She patted the girl on the head and said, "That was just a knock on the door. I'll answer it if you'll get the hell off of me." The last bit came out growled. 

Okami blinked, again with the cute *poit poit* sound and immediately released her grip on Hikara. "Gomen," she muttered, looking down at her feet. 

Hikara grinned at her friend and then whapped her friend on the head for the 'gomen'. She called out for who ever was at the door to enter. 

Rowen opened the door, but didn't enter. "Sage wants to me to make sure it's safe to enter. Are you girls dressed?" 

Hikara smiled and looked down at her sailor fuku. "Yeah, we're dressed." 

Rowen's head popped in, and he grinned at them. "He still wants me to check." His head vanished and the door swung open. Hikara and Okami snickered as Sage peeked over his friend's shoulder. 

Hikara couldn't believe what she was seeing, the mighty Sage of Halo, _shy._

"Wouldn't all your fans be oh-so-disappointed that you blow a geyser whenever you just think about naked girls." 

"Do you want a repeat of the bathroom," Sage threatened raising a fist. 

Okami leaned over to her friend. "Yeah, all of the fans of him being a flirt would be oh-so-disappointed," she whispered, snickering. Hikara couldn't help but snicker along with her friend. 

Sage cleared his throats, turning to the two girls. He smiled, slightly, and bowed. 

"I'm Sage Date, I've been assigned to guide you girls around the school. We'd better get going if we want to be there on time." 

Hikara sighed as she was reminded of the fact that she had to leave the apartment in the sailor fuku. "All right, first let me leave a note on the fridge first." She said as she led the way to the kitchen. 

She quickly jotted down on the white board, 'Break out the Singer.' 

"Are you ready now?" Sage asked. 

"Yep!" Hikara chirped giving the guy the victory sign. Okami sweat-dropped, wondering how she ended up with such a kooky friend. 

And so the four heroes (well, okay, so Hikara and Okami aren't exactly heroines) proceeded to head off to school. 

**** 

It was like any old building on the outside. Hikara eyed the building warily. She slowly ascended the steps and entered the building. Okami scratched her head, unable to shake the feeling of something be amiss. School. Ronin Warriors. School. Ronin Warriors. Rowen. School. Suddenly her eyes widened as realization hit her. 

Hikara started to whimper as the realization of where she was in a High School and she was supposed to be a student here. 

"Noooooooooo" though it was still tortured, it wasn't as tortured as the one from earlier in the morning. Rowen and Sage (as well as about half the student body) turned around. Okami sighed. 

"There goes being nonchalant about this whole ordeal." 

"Okami-chan......"Hikara whimpered 

Okami patted her friend on the back. "It'll be okay Hi... I mean Catsy." What was it she'd called Hikara in the earlier? Oh well. 

Hikara turned on her friend and snarled, "I'm back in high school." Sage and Rowen (as well as about half of hte student body) gave her wierd looks. 

"Yes, Catsy, we're back in high school. But just think we'll have five extremely cute guys to talk to." Of course she said this as low as possible. 

Hikara sniffed, all she wanted to do was go back to the apartment and crawl back into bed and start the day over again, however, she decided that she would at least try to make the best out of the situation. So she gave her friend a watery smile and followed to the office, so they could register. 

Okami followed, along with Rowen and Sage, still patting her friend on the back. She leaned over as another thought occurred to her. "Ne, Hika-chan isn't that Chiaki and Maron over there?" 

Hikara blinked as she looked over the couple her friend had idicated. "Um...I think it is, that must mean Finn and Access are skulking around here too." 

"Access?" Okami asked, almost swooning. 

Hikara placed a hand on her friend's back to help steady her, and said, "Yeah well, aren't you forgetting something, I'm the only one between use who can see them." 

[Cue the tears] 

"WAAAAAAAH HA HA HA HA !" 

[Cue the sweat drops] 

Rowen and Sage stepped back, sweatdrops appearing on their heads. 

Hikara looked at the two guys and smiled. She leaned over and whispered rather viciously, "Cut the water works, before I give you a real reason to cry. I would like to get through the rest of today, without make a bigger fool of myself than I already have." 

After a few sniffs (as well as some more threats from Hikara and strange looks from the student body) Okami stopped crying. 

Sage and Rowen shook their heads and gave a collective sigh. They continued to lead the way to the main office. 

So as not to bore the readers, if they haven't left already. 

[_Quick! Akio them!_] 

[**You can't Akio them...remember. *sweatdrops***] 

We shall skip over them registering with the school, and head off to first period. 

[**Thank god for small favors.**] 

Sage, was in each of their classes (the reason he'd been assigned to them, and no hentai, thank you very much). They had the small fortune of sitting near him, however, much to Okami's disappointment, Rowen was in higher classes. Hikara, of course was still upset about the whole returning to high school, but she was absolutely pissed by the fact that she was placed in lower classes. She sat moodily next to her friend and Sage, and growled at those who happened to pass to close to her (which included Okami, whenever she spoke to her). 

The teacher stood up from (her or his, which one) desk as the bell rang.   


"Class, we have two new students." The teacher motioned for the two girls to rise. Okami shyly stood, not meeting any eyes, and glanced over to see if Hikara had done as she'd been told. 

Hikara grudgingly rose at the teacher's behest. She tried her hardest not to go and give her own version of the Yuy Death Glare(tm) to all of the students who turned to face the duo. 

"Would you mind giving your name and where you're coming from?" the teachers asked. Okami froze as she realized, they hadn't exactly thought up a story for that!   
[Cue SD Okami] 

Hikara turned her death glare one the SD Okami, before she spoke. 

"I am Catsy Boshi, and my friend here is Tira Misu. We are foreign exchange students from the states, Hirosho-sensei." 

"eep," was all that came out of the frizzy-haired SD. 

Hikara looked back at her friend as the teacher bade them to return to their seats. As soon as Hikara was seated she snarled out, her temper near the breaking point, "Snap out of it, Okami-chan" 

Obediently Okami plopped down in her seat. "Nice recovery," she whispered, leaning over. Hikara nodded, she could feel her anger starting to ebb away, now if only she could find a tumbling mat, or a set of uneven bars to punish. 

Although she had to sit through all of first period, luck was on her side as their next class was gym. However, they weren't allowed on the floor until they got gym clothes. Hikara could feel her fingers start to itch, she wanted so badly to be out on the floor and working off her anger. As the gym teacher headed their way she knew she was going to be in trouble. 

The teacher stopped before the two girls on the bench. His gorilla arms were crossed over his barrel chest, and he stood with his tree trunk legs slightly apart. 

"All right you sissy girls," Hikara twitched, "I want you to know right here and right now, that I won't tolerate any of your sissy antics." Okami gave him a bambi-eyed stare. Hikara twitched, again. "Do you see that area over there?" He pointed, and Hikara and Okami looked over. "That's where the boys plays, you girls will not be allowed over there. They don't need you messing with their games, and getting in the way." Hikara twitched yet again. The gymnastics apparatuses were over there. 

Whatever anger Hikara had that had ebbed away during first period was back, times ten. 

"Now, you sissies sit there. These are your locker assignments," he tossed them two sheets of paper, "your combinations are on them. Now give me your sizes, so that I can order your uniforms." Okami mumbled a reply. Hikara grudgingly gave him her size. 

If anyone asks, they will be hurt. Badly. Think a thousand Yulis, but worse. 

[_Touma, and Akio, in one room. Put Tamahome in there, and bada boom._]   


[***boink* Going back to the story, leave that to your own demented mind.**]   
  


Hikara and Okami watched the goings on out on the gym floor. Peering over at the boys side, Hikara noted some _very_ familiar faces. 

"Ne, Okami-chan, don't those five playing basketball look familiar?" she whispered into Okami's ear. 

"N?" Okami turned where Hikara indicated. 

Playing basketball, all on one team, working like clockwork, were the Ronins. Their shirts clung to their sweaty bodies, lining their lean and muscular chests. Hikara sighed, pulling her feet away from the puddle of drool forming at her feet, of course, she wasn't helping with it either. She reached over and snapped Okami's mouth closed. 

"Aww, dat's nah tahn." Ignoring her, Hikara snapped her own mouth close, but she didn't get her tongue. Of course, now she felt sorry for anyone who happened to run over this way until the janitors cleaned the court. 

They continued watching the boys play, watching the Ronins win. They were so used to working together, it was a laugh to see anyone else try. Ryo, wiping his sweaty forehead with his sweaty arm (hence not doing much good in removing the sweat), jogged over to where they were sitting. His big blue eyes smiled down at them. Hikara reached over, snapping Okami's mouth closed once again. 

"Dat's _till _nah tahn." Ryo blinked in confusion at them. 

"Don't mind her, she has a tongue problem." 

Rowen adopted a thoughtful expression, mulling that over in his over-active brain. Sage sighed, whether thanking the gods that it wasn't because of him, or in pity for his friend shall never be known. Kento grinned, apparently reaching the same conclusion as Sage. Cye shook his head, trying to hide the grin that threatened to cross his face. 

Okami hung her head, a giant sweatdrop hanging from her head. That girl can say the most hentai things at time. Ryo decided to let it slide (which, really is the best thing, for both parties).   
[**^^v**] 

"Hi girls, my name's Ryo Sanada," he extended a hand. Okami grinned, reaching out. 

"Hi Ri-chan!" Ryo froze, taken aback. "Erk, I meant Ryo. I'm Tira, and the one in the bitchy mood is Catsy." He still looked shocked/confused. "Anou..." 

Hikara leaned over, whispering into Okami's ears. "I don't think we can use the -chan yet my dear, and these are not the Troopers." 

"Troopers?" Hikara and Okami turned to Sage. Damn, that blond has some good hearing. 

"Anou..." they chorused. 

"It's a show Oka... Tira here is obssessed with," Hikara said, jerking her head at her friend. 

"And I take it that there's a character named Ryo in there? Who's also called Ri-chan?" Rowen asked. 

"Yes and no, and no" Hikara responded. "Y'see, it's not pronounced Ryo but Ryo, and no one ever actually calls him Ri-chan, except Oka... Tira." 

[**Is it just me, or is that just slightly confusing there? Ryo and Ryo. Okay, just so you all know, because **someone** didn't exactly do a good job at that. *glares at a **certain** person, who shall rename nameless, Okami-chan**] 

[_What? I didn't do nothing!_] 

[**Exactly. You didn't do nothing.** ***is still glaring at that **certain**, nameless** **person* Okay, that first Ryo is pronounced Rai-yo, that second Ryo is pronounced Rio, you know like that river, Rio Grande. **] 

[_No, no, it's Ryo Grande._] 

And the insanity abounds. Here you were wondering what was wrong with this fic, well now you know. One word: the authors. 

[**That would be two, darling.**] 

Oh yeah? Well you try to make sense of this. I sure as hell can't. 

[**We are making since of it.**] 

[_Okay, we can debate this later, on with the fic..._] 

[**That keeps going and going and going and going and going and *boink* Ow.... X.X**] 

[_Like I said, on with the fic._] 

That keeps... 

[_*glares* You wanna feel the wrath of my stick._] 

@.@ You have one? That's new to me. *bonk* 

[_Like I said, once more, on with the fic._] 

"Oh..." was all that Rowen could think of saying. He needed time to ponder that, lots of time. What could this possibly imply? Could there be another them? Could there be another universe in which they were given different names? In which another them fought another Dynasty? Would it still be the Dynasty? Would there be nine armors or would they blow the whole thing up and add a tenth one... Kento reached over and accidentally on purpose hit his blue haired friend on the head. Nah, that's just too absurd. 

Okami and Hikara watched in silence as the young man with extremely blue hair contemplate the works of the world and its many puzzles. The former of the two girls still clasping Ryo's hand. When she realized she was still shaking Ryo's calloused hand she grinned sheepishly and dropped her hand. Hikara grinned, that would probably break the world record of long hand shakes, just like last night would beat the world record of shaky hand shakes. 

The brunette grinned, seeing the opportunity arise. He stepped forward, extending his hand toward Hikara. "I'm Cye Mouri." 

She smiled, accepting his hand and shaking it politely. "Nice to meet you," she replied. 

Kento stepped forward, grabbing both of their hands at the same time in each of his sweaty ones. "Hi, I'm Kento Shu," he said wile shaking their hands with much enthusiasm. Hikara's eyes twitched dangerously. Running, more like skipping, merrily on its way through her mind, were the words. 'Paws... Big. Sweaty. Paws.' Okami returned the handshake like any obedient dog. 

The teacher, being the SOB, POS that he is, decided to notice the five boys hanging around the two girls (it shall remain unmentioned at this point about the SOB's sexual preferences). He tromped over to the bench, sending the boys back to the gym floor. They didn't argue much, avoiding the teacher's hands. 

So the day passed, as they have a tendency to do (although it's really awful when you're trying to get an eyeful of someone and the day goes by, preventing you from doing so), and the girls found themselves in the lunchline. 

"Ne, Hika-chan?" "Ne, Okami-chan?" 

"Is this food?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"I think I saw it move." 

"Dude, it's going, going gone. Hey watch out! Incoming school food over there!" 

"Ne, who's who?" 

"I don't know, there's too little action! I can't tell! Watch out over there the milk's crawling towards you!" 

"I think this chicken wing can still fly." 

"BA-KAWK!" 

*poit poit* 

[_We shall now move to them actually going outside without any food (because it ran away, wouldn't you?), to meet the Ronins on the lawn._] 

[***singing* Moving right along, in search of good times... Umm, what was the rest of the song?**] 

[_Hold on while I think...._] 

Anyhoo, moving right along, because if we wait for the author it'll be awhile and you all will get bored, and move right along to another fanfic. 

[_Quick! Akio them!_] 

[**Rather than going into another long exposition over our contractual duties, Katarite-san, on with the story**] 

Thank you. 

Tamahome and Tasuki prepared to fight, and Miaka watched in horror. Her hands covered her mouth, tears welling up. Of course this would be quite interesting if the story were about that. But no, instead it's about the Ronins. So anyhoo. 

Hikara and Okami sat on the school lawn (come on, who else's lawn would it be?), they didn't have their lunch. The Ronin's looked up, some paused mid-bite, except Kento who could be heard snarffing in the background. 

"Why don't you girls have anything to eat?" Cye asked. 

"It looked like it could have gotten up and run away," Hikara replied. 

"Kowaii desu yo! Kowaii yo!" Okami agreed. 

"That's why we never buy it," Ryo said with a knowing nod. 

Cye, being the nice guy he is, smiled. "I usually bring a little something for Kento, but you're welcome to have it." He didn't even look at Kento, hence missing the very dark glower that was switched between him and the girls. (Kowaii desu yo!) 

"Arigatou Cye-chan," the two girls chimed. 

Hence the two otaku enjoyed a very delightful lunch (please, it was cooked by Cye, not Ryo, if it wasn't good then something is seriously _wrong_!). Hikara however, didn't want to beg off of her 'new' friends all the time. She leaned over to Okami. 

"Remind me to make lunch for us in the morning, kay?" Okami nodded, too intent on enjoying Cye's delicioso cooking to actually talk. 

"Mmmmm.... Tama...." 

*boink* 

"Itai..." 

********CUE COMMERCIAL BREAK********** 

Yes, you too can become an excellent cook! Just order Suiko's Superb Cookbook! It can give such hints as 'Ask Cye!' as well as the marvelously brilliant 'Never let Ryo into your kitchen.' Order it now and receive a free 100% cardboard replica of the Suiko no Yari, it's bendable, it's flexible, and 100% safe for children under age 40. 

The company will not be held responsible for any cherry blossoms or subsequent youja invasions as a result of having it. If a monk appears at your door, you've never heard of us (Deny...Deny...Deny...). 


	2. part 1.2: The Insanity Abounds

Fan Wars Fandom Menace 1

**Part 1.2: THE INSANITY ABOUNDS**   
**by: Hika-chan, and Okami-chan**

The group slowly got up from their comfy positions on the lawn and headed for the inside of Sakura Hill High. They, of course, would have preferred to stay outside and pretend that it was time to go home and not the middle of the school day. However, father time refused to play nice in this matter, he just loved to torture students. When you were in school did the clock seem to stop or slow down to an infitesimal crawl, if the answer is yes, then that was good 'ole father time at work. 

The two girls found themselves in history with Sage and Cye, poor Kento was forced to sit on the other side of the room. Hikara and Okami were seated behind Cye. Hikara, with a glint in her eye and a grin upon her face, began to recite one of her favorite scenes from one of her favorite movies. 

BOTH GIRLS: A witch! A witch! A witch! A witch! We've found a witch! A witch! A witch! A witch! A witch! We've got a witch! A witch! A witch! Burn her! Burn her! Burn her! We've found a witch! We've found a witch! A witch! A witch! A witch! 

HIKARA: We have found a witch. May we burn her? 

BOTH GIRLS: Burn her! Burn! Burn her! Burn her! 

HIKARA: How do you know she is a witch? 

OKAMI: She looks like one. 

BOTH GIRLS: Right! Yeah! Yeah! 

OKAMI: Bring her forward. 

HIKARA: I'm not a witch. I'm not a witch. 

OKAMI: Uh, but you are dressed as one. 

HIKARA: They dressed me up like this. 

BOTH GIRLS: Augh, we didn't! We didn't... 

HIKARA: And this isn't my nose. It's a false one. 

OKAMI: Well? 

HIKARA: Well, we did do the nose. 

OKAMI: The nose? 

HIKARA: And the hat, but she is a witch! 

OKAMI: Yeah! 

BOTH GIRLS: We burn her! Right! Yeaaah! Yeaah! 

OKAMI: Did you dress her up like this? 

HIKARA: No! 

BOTH GIRLS: No. No. 

OKAMI: No. 

HIKARA: No. 

BOTH GIRLS: No. 

HIKARA: Yes. 

OKAMI: Yes. 

HIKARA: Yes. Yeah, a bit. 

OKAMI: A bit. 

BOTH GIRLS: A bit. 

OKAMI: A bit. 

HIKARA: She has got a wart. 

RANDOM: [cough] 

OKAMI: What makes you think she is a witch? 

HIKARA: Well, she turned me into a newt. 

OKAMI: A newt? 

HIKARA: I got better. 

Cye turned around in his seat giving the girls a very good immitation of the Yuy Death Glare(tm). "Are you two making fun of me?" he said through gritted teeth. 

"Who us?" both girls chorused. 

"Oh...kay." Cye said as he turned back around to face the black board, not believing the girls' cute and innocent act. 

Hikara not able to let a lieing dog rest had to add in for good measure, "Aye, Cap'n, I'm giving her all she's got." Okami just stared at her friend refusing to comment on any and all hentai in that comment. 

Cye planted one hand on his desk and the other on the back of his chair, he turned ever so slowly and said as the flames danced in his eyes. "Now. You. Are. Making. Fun. Of. Me!" Okami shrank back against her chair, making herself believe that the brunette wouldn't and couldn't see her. 

Hikara, on the other hand said, "Um...no. That would be Scotty from the Original Star Trek. Therefore, that was a Scottish accent not a British one." 

Okami leaned over and whispered, "Note to self, Hika-chan, Cye, mad not good." 

Hikara just flashed a victory sign at her worried friend and turned back to take her notes, ignoring the now torked Ronin. 

He took a deep breath, reigning in his anger, and turned back around. Okami sighed, glad the teacher was otherwise busy. She returned to doing her work. 

Hikara allowed her pencil to tap her front teeth as she read what the teacher was writing on the board, something was wrong, but she didn't think about it much more as the bell sounded. Once again the day passed by for them, boring the two girls entirely. But then again, since when did students not get bored at school. 

It was finally the last minute of the last class of the day. Every student in the entire school was sitting on the edge of their seats. The clock moved to the last minute. The tension was high. The sweat was rolling. The clock moved forward a minute. It was on the last three seconds. Eyes intently watched the face of the clock, the hands as the second hand moved oh-so-slowly. One second. Two seconds. One second. Four seconds. 

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! 

It was like the starters gun had just sounded. Every stundent shot up and headed for their lockers, afterschool clubs, and/or the front doors to the building. 

"Free...Free...Thank kami-sama I'm free at last," Hikara sang as she headed for the door with poor Okami in tow. 

"Tasukete..." Okami whimpered as she was dragged along. 

Hikara relented just a little as she broke through the portal and into the sunlight. "Gomen Okami-chan, I just needed to get out of there," she said. 

"Hai hai, but I think you killed my arm." She waved her arm around as proof of it. Hikara sweatdropped and gave her friend an apologetic smile. She turned and caught sight of a shock of blue hair. 

"Itai," was all Okami would say, still paying attention to her numb arm. 

"Come on Okami-chan, I see the guys over near the old oak tree." She said her mind instantly going to the song 'Old Oak Tree' 

There was a sudden breeze as Okami suddenly appeared by the guys, giving them an enthusiastic, (unsurprisingly) cheerful, "Kon'nichi wa!" 

Hikara shook her head and smiled as she watched Okami take off at warp 2. Hikara, however, just ambled over to the group at a slower pace, humming the 'Imperial March' from Star Wars. 

The boys greeted her when she reached them. 

"So, shall we walk you home?" Cye asked. 

"We still don't know our way around here, so it's a good thing." Okami was obviously just using that as an excuse to hang with her favorite bishounen. Hikara smiled, she could practically see through Okami, being her attempt was so damn tranparent. But then again so was she. 

"We can show you the park while we're at it," Ryo said enthusiastically. 

"Okay," both girls said in unison. Hikara would really like to see the park, they had jungle gyms, which subsituted nicely for uneven bars and the such. So the *counts on fingers and toes* seven heroes (and heroines) went off into the sunset (although how that was possible is unknown, as it was only afternoon, but how many times does an author get to use a cliche like that?). The gang of teenagers, and one adult reverted to her teen years, headed for the park. 

The park was a nice place to be, it had trees, ducks, a lake with a beach (hence Cye just loved it), a playground. However at this time a group of kids were gathered around the banks of the lake. Hikara's eyes twitched as she spotted the group of kids, she had a strong dislike of kids. However her attention was averted from the group of duck feeding kids to the playground and in particular the bars. Not only that, but Kento had suddenly taken it upon himself to introduce the girls to every piece of equpiment at the park, by personally showing them it's use. 

Hikara and Okami sighed at his childish antics, but they both joined in on the fun. Okami descided to find a nice safe swing, away from the playing Ronin. Hikara on the other hand went straight for the bars. 

It became obvious that the kids were not feeding ducks when the squall of an animal resounded through the park. Ryo lifted his head, his blue eyes flashing as he was suddenly on his feet, running towards them. Okami was just as quick to dash over there. Hikara had just reached the highest bar the playground had to offer, when she heard the squall and saw Ryo and Okami take off like a pair of bats outta hell. She too went to the water's edge to investigate the strange noises (of course having gotten down off the bars first). 

_*pictures Hika-chan leaping off one bar, and slamming into another* He he_   
**-_-**

One of the kids suddenly bawled, running away from the group, blood running from a gash in his cheek. Hikara blinked in surprise as the kid ran past her holding his hand to his cheek. A whistle sounded from somewhere near her ear, she looked back to see the other Ronins coming over to investigate the situation. Some_thing,_ albeit a small something, screed and flew away from the kids, leaving them sobbing in pain. They separated, running away. 

Hikara's eyes tracked the small flying object (SFO, see if you can pronounce it) and where it was heading. "Hey Tira, it went for that tree over there," she said jerking her head in the direction the thing had flown. 

Okami nodded. "Okay, but there's still something there. You go ahead and investigate it, I'll look to see what that is, and join you in a moment." 

"Hai!" Hikara said as she headed for tree. Once there she looked up to see the creature on one of the higher tree branches. She quickly grabbed at one of the lower, and sturdier branches, and swung herself up. To her surprise, Kento was quick to join her. Peering down at them, it's eyes glowing a soft red, was a lizard-like creature that hissed at them. 

"Hey now little one, we won't hurt you," she said, with a soothing tone of voice and adopted a non-threatening posture. The creature stared down at them, no longer hissing. Suddenly it chirped, its eyes fading to a soft blue. 

Hikara smiled as the creature seemed to calm down. "That's right, we not here to hurt you. My friend and I want to help you," she said with the same calm tone as before. Suddenly the creature's eyes went red again and it squalled, launching itself from the tree. 

Hikara was stunned when the little creature launched itself from the tree. She shook her head as it disappeared from her line of vision. "Come on Kento, there's nothing else we can do here, lets go see what it was trying to protect." They both dropped to the ground. 

Okami's yelp drew their eyes to the beach area. The little golden creature was diving at her, hissing furiously. Hikara and Kento took off at a solid run as they saw the little golden creature came in for another pass. "Tira, it's trying to protect its nest, at least I think it is," Hikara said as she skidded to a stop, nearly landing face first in the sand and water. 

The others were quick to join them. Okami sprinted over to them, still fending off the golden lizard. 

"Okay okay, I'm away from it! Are you happy now!" As if in answer the golden creature chirped, breaking off from it's attack. 

Hikara laughed as the creature gave, what she termed, a satisfied chirp of a mother hen guarding her chicks. 

"Itai, how about we stay here and watch over the nest with her, just in case someone else comes. I think the eggs are hatching." Okami was rubbing several scratches along her face. 

"I think that would be a good thing," Hikara said as the others nodded in agreement. Hikara slowly meandered over to the edge of the creature's territory and sat down in the sand, looking very bored. The golden creature watched as the others settled by her. Suddenly the air was full of various colored lizards, flitting about chirping and humming happily, but avoiding the humans. 

Hikara looked up at the flying lizards, her eyes grew wider as she was literally hit with the realization of what these little lizards were. "Hey Okami-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking," she whispered to her friend. 

"Anne McCaffrey's going to kill us?" was the stunned reply. 

"Yep." 

Sage leaned over, his eyes intense. "Do you two know what those are? They look like dragons." 

Hikara nodded and said, "Yep, they're fire lizards, the smaller cousins of dragons. Tira can explain it better than I." 

Okami gave Hikara a 'gee-thanks-a lot' look. She took a deep breath, turning to the Ronins. "They can impress upon a person who first handles and feeds them, and that person basically owns them." 

Hikara smiled at her friend, "And the one that was attacking the little kids and Tira, was their queen. They're letting us sit here because when I went to check on the queen earlier I was kind and not threating her in anyway." 

"And what about her?" Rowen said, grinning as he jerked his head at Okami. 

"Well she was a little too close to the queen's nest, meaning there are some eggs in it," Hikara said as she patted her friend on the back. 

"Hey, look something's moving in there!" Cye exclaimed. 

Hikara and Okami turned to look in the direction of the nest and watched in utter amazment as the eggs started to hatch. Smaller versions of the adults pulled themselves out of the sand, squeaking pitifully. The adults began disappearing and reappearing with fish from the lake, dropping them to feed the newly-hatched. 

Hikara was sorely tempted to go over and help the adults, but knew that would probably end with her getting attacked, then again when had she ever listened to her better judgement. 

Okami grabbed Hikara's hand. "Do you want to get clawed? There's more of them now!" 

"So," Hikara said as she shook off her friend's grasp, "there are some infants that aren't getting anything to eat." 

"No, they'll all be fed, see. The queen's beginning to regulate who gets what. That was never mentioned in the books." Hikara sat back on her heels and watched the queen, feeling very left out, she didn't know why but she did nonetheless. 

The guys and girls watched in rapt attention as one by one the baby fire lizards used their dried wings and launched themselves into the air beside their family. 

Hikara sighed turning away from the sight and looked back at the nest, what she saw there had her scrambling over to it. 

"Hey!" the guys yelped as she scrambled over them. Okami saw what she did and was quick to join her, although she called out apologies to the boys. Hikara stopped by the side of the nest and gingerly picked up the last egg, the one that hadn't hatched yet. It was greyish in color, unlike the white shells of the others. And when she shook it something rattled inside. 

"Okami-chan, we need to help the little one to hatch, I know it's still alive," Hikara pleaded to her friend. 

"How can we do that, without killing the fire lizard?" 

Hikara gave her friend a look that said 'duh'. Hikara dug in her backpack for a pencil. 

"What are you looking for, Hika-chan?" Okami asked, dancing back and forth. Hikara grinned as she triumphantly pulled out a pencil and started tapping on the shell. Slowly she cracked the shell. 

Inside the shell was not one but two baby fire lizards, their hide seemed to reflect the sunlight as it hit them. The twins spilled into Hikara's and Okami's hands with an objecting squawk. Hikara turned to her friend and nodded to her. She headed over to the edge of the water and started to feed the little one in her hand. They used the scraps from rest of the hatchlings. Although there wasn't much left, it was still enough because they were both small and didn't have big stomachs. 

Hikara and Okami smiled as the two hatchlings seemed to be satisfied by what they did get to eat. "I think we just gained two more members to our household." Hikara said as the one she was holding chirped at her. 

"Do you hear me complaining?" Okami said, stroking hers as it gave a satisfied burp and collpased where it was. 

Hikara's eyebrow shot up at the little fire lizards apparent lack of manners. "Nope, come on lets get home." she said as she turned back to see the Ronins watching them in silence. 

"Anou..." Okami said, rubbing the back of her head. 

Hikara smiled and said, "Sorry 'bout that, you want to come over and have something to eat and drink?" The guys nodded, smiling softly. Well Kento nodded more enthusatically than the others, but the message was clear. Hikara and Okami rejoined the group and headed towards Rowen's and their apartment building. 

**** 

The apartment was quiet when they entered it. Okami led the way to the kitchen as Hikara went to her room to find a basket for their new 'family' members. Cye was, of course, in the kitchen, preparing a snack, although he wasn't so brash as to do so without their permission. 

While in her room Hikara changed into a pair of cut off jean shorts and a black tank top. Of course she had spotted the sleeping Wind Chaser and snickered as she tossed her shirt on the angel. She also grabbed a big enough basket and pillow for the two fire lizards. When she left the room, Wind Chaser's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, thrashing about and making a bunch of noise. The little angel had finally found a way out of the shirt covering her and went flying after her charge. 

Hikara entered the kitchen to see Cye already working on fixing some of the snacks. "You want some help with that?" she asked as she handed the basket that contained her sleeping fire lizard in it to Okami. 

Cye smiled. "No, don't worry, I've got it." 

"I take it your the cook, right, Catsy?" Rowen asked. 

"Hai, I won't let Tira near a kitchen applance unless it 's the microwave. She has a tendency to blow things up when she's cooking." Hikara said as she ducked the flying hand coming her way. 

"Can't be as bad as Ryo's cooking. I won't even eat that," Kento also ducked the hand aimed at his head. 

Hikara laughed as she went to one of the cabinets and pulled out seven glasses and looked around, "So what do you want to drink?" she asked, ignoring Cye and his shooing motions and protests of 'I've got it covered' She got varying responses from 'tea' to 'soda pop.' Hikara sighed as she started to put the kettle on to boil. She plopped ice cubes into a few of the glasses and poured the pepsi, for those who wanted soda. 

"Arigatou!" came from those who'd asked for soda. 

Hikara nodded and went back to the stove as the kettle began to whistle, letting her know the water was ready. She dug through the junk drawer looking for the three tea balls she had. She pulled them out with a grin. 

She rooted around the cabinets for a canister of Green Tea and her canister of Raspberry flavored Green Tea. The four guys, as Cye was still cooking, were quietly talking about their families with Okami.Hikara silently came up beside Cye and handed him a cup of tea, "Sorry about that incident in history, I have this really good knack of pushing people's buttons and then turning away" she said. 

"That's okay, I'm used to being picked on about my accent." 

Hikara smiled and nodded, "Let me get this other cup to Sage before it cools. By the way if you need any help just holler." 

Hikara moved over to where Okami and the others were sitting. She leaned over the back of Sage's chair, her hair falling to the side and her other arm holding out the steaming mug of tea. 

"Erizabesho!" Hikara looked up and over to where Wind Chaser hovered. She quickly set Sage's mug on the table and moved to talk to her small guardian. 

"ACKKKK! What's that thing!" the five guys shouted. 

Hikara blinked as she turned around to face the Ronins. "You can see her?" she asked. 

"Well yeah, can't you?" Ryo asked, cocking his head. 

"Waaaaah!" Okami cried. "Why can't I see her?" 

Hikara sweatdroped at her friend, but answered Ryo's question. "Yep I can see her, the annoying little twit." 

"And you can't, Tira?" Sage asked. 

"Noooo!" 

Of course Wind Chaser was glaring at Hikara for the 'little twit' comment. She quickly floated around to face her charge. With one hand on her small waist and the other one jabbing Hikara in the nose, "What do you mean by 'little twit' Elizabeth, is that anyway for a Kaitou to talk about her guardian." 

"What does she mean by Elizabeth, and why is she calling you a thief?" Rowen asked. 

Hikara blushed slightly as she remembered their company. "Well..." she said, "hey hold on one bloody minute. How in the bloody hell can you see Wind Chaser?" she asked hoping to steer them away from the present conversation. 

"Are you guys making fun of me again!" Cye called from the kitchen. 

"No!" Hikara snapped, "that's just the way I curse...okay." 

Cye didn't answer. 

"Is it a demon?" Sage asked, picking at Wind Chaser's wings. 

Wind Chaser slapped at Sage's hand and said, "How dare you call me a demon, I'm one of God's chosen ones. I was sent here to help Elizabeth in her mission." 

Hikara snatched the angel from the air and said through gritted teeth, "Windy if you don't shut up I'm going to hurt you." 

"God?" Sage asked. 

Hikara looked up at the blond and said, "Yeah, so, what's wrong with having an angel sent to you from Kami-sama?" 

"Not really, just why would he send one?" 

Hikara shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue, the person you need to ask is Wind Chaser." 

"Hm? Me? Why do I have to explain it to them?" Wind Chaser whined. 

"Maybe because you're the angel and you know this stuff!" Hikara snapped. 

"Hai hai," the small tenshi sighed. "She was chosen because she is the reincarnation of Elizabeth. Kami-sama has chosen her to capture the demons." The small angel turned to point a finger at Okami. "And she is possessed by one!" The Ronins turned wide eyes to Okami, and she blinked back at them. 

"Nani?" 

"Well, since we know it's not Akio, it must be because Windy still thinks you're possessed by a demon," Hikara said. 

"I AM NOT POSSESSED BY A DEMON!!!!!!!!!" Okami screeched, going into full blown SD mode, frantically running about the room. 

"Who's Akio?" Sage asked. 

Hikara grinned, leaning over Sage, almost putting her face right up to Sage's. He pressed his back into the chair, trying to keep a slightly respectable distance, of course she just refused to be stopped, and leaned forward. "You don't want to know, Sage, dear." 

Sage blinked at her, and despite his attempts not to, his eyes travelled down. He brought his hand to stop the inevitable flow of blood that he knew was going to erupt. "Excuse me a moment," he said, rising to go the what he figured would soon to be a very familiar bathroom. 

Hikara snickered. 

"What's he got a faulty dating chromosome?" Okami asked the others. 

The Ronins sweatdropped. 

"A faulty dating chromosome? Where'd you get that idea from?" Rowen asked. "He's just shy." 

Sage came back and whacked Rowen upside the back of his head. Cye didn't even pause as Sage scolded Rowen for saying that word, a la their mental links. He set plates with pieces of teriyaki beef. 

Mmmmn, teriyaki. Gooey. Chewy. And oh so scrumptious. Please purchase Suiko's Superb Cookbook, that you might make this scrum-deliotious for yourself. 

"Kento, we are sharing. That means LEAVE SOME FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" Cye screamed, smacking Kento's hand away. 

"Aww man, isn't that why you have two plates? C'mon Cye! Please!" Kento begged, giving his best friend his best puppy dog look. Cye, of course was unaffected. 

"Kento, you're not a girl, so don't even try with the poor pathetic look." As he passed, Hikara and Okami could hear him mumbling. "Although it fits you so perfectly." 

Hikara sighed as she shook her head, "No, Kento, the reason there are two plates is because there are seven of us here, not the normal five." She said, sounding dangerouly like Rowen. 

Okami and Hikara sat down at the dinning room table and pulled out their books, pens, and notebook paper. The guys took their cue from them and also started to work on their homework, every once in a while smacking at Kento's hands, for trying to snark more than his share of the snack, and repremanding him like a puppy with only one word, 'No.' 

Hikara looked up and spotted her friend just staring at her textbook, like the thing was going to jump up and bite her on the nose. "Anou, Ok...er Tira, you really should start on your homework or you're never going to pass the class." Hikara said as she leaned over to see what the girl was working on. She took note of the open history book and moved over to help her friend out. The guys looked up as they heard Hikara speak, and they took note of the actions of the black-haired youth, almost as if this was an everyday occurence. 

Okami looked up and gave her friend a pitiful stare and whimpered, "Watashi wa rekishi o dai kirai desu yo! Dai dai kirai! (I hate history! I really hate it!)." 

Hikara nodded, "Hai, hai." She said as she picked up the book and started to read the first page of the chapter, guiding her friend along with her bookmark, like a young child learning to read. The Ronins were still watching the display with sweatdrops starting to form around them. 

"Hikara, you don't have to read it to me. I can read, no da." 

"Yes, but it won't get done at the rate you are going." 

"So." 

"So...is that all you have to say. I mean if you don't pass this class you're going to have to repeat the grade and that means I'll have to do this all over again next year!" Hikara said her voice rising in octaves as she went. 

Obvious sweatdrops appeared around the Ronin's faces. Hikara pushed her chair back and headed for the kitchen. "I don't even want to talk about it until I get some more Raspberry Green Tea," she barked as she entered the kitchen and started the kettle to boil. 

^^v 

Sage got up from the table as the group heard the sounds of crashing pots and pans. He stuck his head around the doorframe and spotted Hikara slaming yet another cabinet door closed. He could just make out the rumblings and grumblings coming from the girl. Sage entered the kitchen slowly, hoping that one of his more sociable friends would come in and take over, but he wasn't that lucky. 

He watched her as she continued slamming drawers, pots, and pans, still grumbling. "Um..." 

Hikara whirled on him. "WHAT?" He took a step back, surprised. 

"A-Are you okay?" 

Hikara twitched. "Do I look all right to you, huh?" 

"Umm... Well... I was just... you know... umm..." he stammered, waving his hands defensively in front of him. 

"Well I'll have you know, I'm not all right! Today has been very stressful okay! I wake up and there's nothing but school uniforms in my closet, which means I'm going to have to do some serious clothes shopping, and I hate clothes shopping! I have to go to high school again and put up with a chauvinistic bastard of a gym teacher! And my friend is being a major league idiot! So no Sage, I'm not all right! Just leave me to my green tea!" 

During this whole time, Sage had been backed into the doorway, and now he was promptly shoved out, having the door slammed in his face. From the couch Rowen snickered as Sage hung his head. 

Sage turned to Rowen, his pale eyes flashing. "Rowen..." he growled. The blue-haired boy 'eeped' and jumped to his feet. 

"I just remembered my Dad wanted me to call and so I have to go. Bye-bye!" Rowen ran out the door, with a not-very-happy blonde on his tail. 

An hour and a couple of mugs of green tea later, Rowen wandered back in, avoiding his blond friend. Hikara was helping Okami, and they both grumbled about it. The others were doing their homework slightly quieter. 

Rowen approached Hikara and grabbed Hikara's shoulder. 

"KYAAAAAAAAA! Rowen! Don't DO that! What what?" Hikara asked as Rowen tugged her off the couch. 

"I need to get a drink, and I don't know where the cups are." 

"YOU WERE JUST IN YOUR APARTMENT!!!!" Hikara screeched. 

"I know, but your water tastes so much better." 

Hikara knew she would regret this as Okami's and Sage's eyes bore into her. "H-hai, come on," and you'd better have a damned good reason for this you baka. 

Hikara led the blue haired Ronin into the kitchen. She blinked as he shut the kitchen door. Hentai thoughts started to flit dangerously across her innocent mind (Yeah right!). "Ro-ster, I refuse to do anything with you for the simple fact I'd like to live to see another sunrise over the Tokyo Tower." 

Back outside Sage and Okami set aside their books, got up and went over to the door, putting their ears to the wood, listening. From their vantage points on the couches, the other Ronins sweatdropped. It wasn't said, it didn't have to be, but their thoughts were one. Baka. 

Going back into the kitchen, of course we opened the door so we can get in there. 

**At least I did, I don't know about her. *points to a flattened Okami-chan***   
_itai...._

*Katarite-san sighed* Baka baka. Anyhoo, getting back on track (insert anything about trains and I will hurted you), Rowen wrinkled his nose. 

"What makes you think that I'd be interested in doing anything with you?" 

Hikara twitched, glared, and promptly smited the blue-haired twit. With that said she climbed up on the counter (*Tarzan cry, beats her chest* Owwwwww.) and sat down. 

***pictures Dr. Evil from Austin Powers: the Spy Who Shagged Me* And I shall call him Mini-Me. Bawhahahahahahahahahahaha**   
_-_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

After about five minutes of assuring himself Mini-Rowen was okay, he straightened, and decided it was okay to sit down now. Hikara gave him this big-ass smug grin, and received a very poor imitation of a Yuy Death Glare (tm) (Come on, the guy has just been conked in the balls, he can't manage that much more) 

"So what did you want Ro-ster?" 

Taking a deep breath Rowen gathered his thoughts (Hikara promptly squashed them into a ball and punted them out of the window, but that's neither here or there). "You said again." 

"Well, yessss, that's part of this language right? It's a most common word, to be found anywhere. So, your point is?" 

"You mentioned that you're going to high school again. Why? Did you drop out?" 

Hikara narrowed her eyes (we all know what would have happened if this had been Okami. Cue the insta-SD.). "No," she growled. 

"So why would you say again?" 

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........" Hikara thought, which didn't take nearly as long for her to do, unlike certain wolves. 

_Hey!_

Heh. You go Katarite-san. 

"Well, you see, I thought I had graduated last year, and it turns out that my freakin' teacher flunked me in Japanese, and so I can't graduate." Of course he'd never fall for the truth. I mean, as pretty as he is in armor, I don't want to see if he goes nekkid during his henshin, only Kale. ^_^ 

Rowen narrowed his eyes. (_Gee he looks like Mousse, ne? Ne? Ne?_   
***sighs* Baka.**) That seemed logical, although for some wierd reason he didn't believe what she said. It was like an itch in the back of his head. There was something not *right* about this whole thing, the two girls in particular. 

Hikara watched as the Ronin narrowed his eyes, she shift uneasily on the counter upon which she sat. 

"How long have you been in Japan?" 

"Anou..."Hikara had to think about that one, "about three to five days." 

"So how could you fail Japanese last year and be required to take it again?" 

"hehe...Well when I signed up for this travel aboard program, I choose Japan, and it was required that I know some Japanese before leaving." Hikara smiled hoping that, that would satisfy the curious Ronin. 

"But Sage told me that language classes are not required courses for graduation." 

Hikara narrowed her eyes and sighed, "Oka...err Tira and I went to a private school and they require language classes." 

Rowen still had his eyes narrowed (_Mousse!Mousse!_). That sounded reasonable, but Strata still stirred in the back of his mind. 

Hikara shifted again, she was starting to grow uncomfortiable with the whole situation. She decided that maybe it was time to switch subjects. It was about dinner, so.... 

"Um, I don't know about you, but I'm getting a mite hungry. How about I fix some dinner for all of us?" 

Rowen thinned his practically perfect lips, and let the matter go, smiling. "Dinner sounds good. Although I don't know if any of the guys have to be home." 

"Well that's easily fixed," Hikara said as she hopped down off the counter, a wooden spoon clattering to the floor in the process, and moved to open the door. 

Rowen bent over to pick up the spoon. 

Hikara pulled open the door, "Hey do any..." however the thump of bodies hitting the floor cut her off. o.O 

"Sage?" Rowen blinked. 

Hikara shook her head as Sage looked up, "Nani?" 

Actually managing a quick recovery (kind of) Okami exclaimed. "Sage! I found your contact lens!" 

Everyone promptly sweat-dropped. 

Hikara rolled her eyes at her roommate, who had an halo (no, not the armor) around her head (cause you know that would hurt). "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, who all can stay for dinner?" 

Kento had to decline. Sage asked if he could call his parents, and so did Cye. Ryo said he could stay. 

Hikara smiled and pointed Cye and Sage to the towards the phone on the computer desk. As it turned out Cye also had to decline, but Sage could stay. 

Hikara smiled as she escorted Kento and Cye to the door, "You know you guys can always stop by when ever you want," she said in lui of 'see you later' 

Cye smiled brightly. "Thanks." 

Kento pouted that he'd be missing dinner. 

Shaking her head Hikara moved back into the kitchen shooing the still flabberghasted Rowen out of the room, "You can take care of this out there." 

Hikara turned back around and headed towards the kitchen after having seen the two leaving off and safely on the elevator. "So what do you want, Fettuccine or Mac and Cheese?" 

"Fettuccine?" Ryo and Sage asked. 

Okami grinned. "Mac and cheese! Mac and Cheese!" 

Hikara's eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch, "Don't tell me you two have never had Fettuccine," Hikara said as she passed by Rowen, who was still playing with the wooden spoon he had picked up earlier. 

Okami slouched as Ryo and Sage nodded. _Damn,_ she thought, _there goes my mac and cheese._ 

Hikara grinned as she started to explain what Fettuccine was. The three Ronins agreed to try it out. Hikara smiled as the guys agreed to try the pasta dish. She ambled over to where Rowen was and said in a husky voice, "I'm going to be needing that spoon." 

Rowen blinked at her. "o.O Excuse me?" 

Hikara pointed to the spoon the blue-haired Ronin was clutching in hands, "The spoon to which you seem to have taken a shine to, I'm going to need it." 

Laughing Rowen ran his hand down the length of the handle. "Well, it's all nice and smooth and soo hard." Everyone promptly face-vaulted. 

Hikara, who was picking herself up, had to chuckle. "Yes it is, but I need it right now." Still grinning fit to split his face open, Rowen handed her the spoon. 

"Thank you," Hikara said as she passed the now standing Sage. She ran the back of the spoon across his shoulders and chest, while giving him a sultry smile. 

Cue the geyser. "Excuse me ladies." 

Hikara laughed as she enter the kitchen, she knew she shouldn't pick on the boy, but it was way too much fun. Besides she just so... evil. 

Hikara gather her stuff she would need to make the Fettuccine. "Anou, Okami-chan could you come in here for a minute," she called out from the pantry. 

"Hai hai." Okami waddled into the room, still dazed at the position she'd found herself in with Sage. (ecchi) 

"Can you get me a package of fettuccine noddles from the pantry and the peppercorns," 

"Hai!" ^_^ Okami handed her a package of macaroni noodles. 

Hikara busied herself with putting a fair sized pot filled 3/4th of the way with water and a dash of salt on the stove to boil. 

She turned as Okami handed her a package of noodles, - -;;;, "No fettuccine, not macaroni. The long board noodles." 

"Drat, but I don't like fettucine," Okami whined. 

Hikara sweatdropped as her friend went back to find the fettuccine noodles. "I know that, but guests over-rule your vote. Besides we can have homemade mac and cheese tomorrow night, k?" 

"Okay," Okami still seemed slightly depressed as she handed her friend the box o' noodles. 

Hikara smiled as she took the box of noodles from Okami's hand, before dropping the noodles in the now boiling pot of water, she poured in a tablespoon of extra virgin olive oil. Then she took a look at the box. With all the grace borne of her gymnastic training she pirouetted andclocked Okami upside the head with it. 

"These are spaghetti noodles!!!! I asked for fetuccine!" 

A small "itai" was heard from Okami as she rubbed the newly forming bump on her head, "Anou, that's all we have." 

Fuming Hikara slammed the pantry door open, grabbing the correct box. "This is Fettuccine," she ground out as she stalked past the now SD-Okami-chan. Being SD,of course, had its advantages, such as being able to sneak out of the horrid kitchen, undetected. 

Hikara sighed as she dropped the noodles in the water, she began to hum the opening theme to Magic Knight Rayearth as she worked. 

Well, rather than bore the audience by describing how Hikara cooked, and managed to fit an angel into the recipe, we'll skip straight to dinner. The table has been set, and the *counts on fingers* five peoples sit down to eat. 

Hikara grinned at the still fuming Wind Chaser, "Look I said I was sorry, but the fact is you still shouldn't have been in my way." 

Okami just looked at her oddly, still unable to see the angel. 

Ryo, Rowen and Sage snikered as they brought their forks up to take a bite. "So, where did she come from again?" Sage asked. 

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. She was just there this morning when I woke up," Hikara said as she pointed to her chest. Sage's nose twitched. 

"Oh kami-sama help us, he's going to blow another geyser," Rowen said, earning him another mental slap from Sage. 

Of course, that wasn't enough to satisfy the blond. Nope, Rowen rubbed the back of his head, sporting a small bump from Sage's fist. 

Ryo sighed, but said nothing he was used to it. Hikara on the other hand leaned over to Okami and whispered, "You know I think some one hasn't been getting enough, so to speak, and that this would be a good reason to have Akio around, ne?" 

Okami dropped her eating utensil, spearing her own hand in the process, and proceeded to choke as Vision of Akio flitted throughout her head. 

Hikara gave herself a mental kick in the arse as she patted Okami on the back, "Down girl, down." 

"Vision of Akio," the girl choked. "Must write." 

"Okay, but first you should really try and swallow your food, as you know you can't breath pasta," Hikara said with a shake of her head, "So will the Visions of Akio be a Lemon?" 

Doing as her friend recommended, Okami looked up. "It's Akio." 

"'Nuff said," Hikara responded looking up to find their three dinner guest staring at them. 

"Just who is this Akio person you two keep talking about?" Sage asked 

With a grin, Okami put another forkfull of fetuccine in her mouth. "Akio is Akio," she told Sage, like he should know. 

Hikara nodded as she took a sip of tea, "Yep, there's no right or wrong way to discribe Akio, save for the fact that he gives new meaning to the word perv." 

"He's also known as the Mighty Purple-haired Perv." Okami quipped, jotting notes on the table. 

Hikara nodded, "Yep, and trust me if you ever happen to get the chance to meet him, I suggest you run away." 

"Or you can just send him my way." Okami still jotted down whatever she was writing. The three Ronins sweatdropped. 

"Yep, it much safer that way," Hikara quipped, "By the way Tira, I hope that you plan on buying me a new table cloth to replace the one you are so conventily using as a notepad." 

=^_^=? "Hm?" Okami looked up at Hikara, then back down at the table. "Oro?" she looked back up at Hikara. "This is going to hurt, ne?" 

"Mmm hmmm..." 

"Eep..." 

Hikara cracked her knuckles and proceeded to chase Okami around the dinning room and out in to the recessed sitting area of the living room. 

"TASUKETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" SD Okami runs a full circle around the living room, her arms frantically making wide circles as if that would save her SD little butt. Hikara cocked an eyebrow, standing in the center of the living room as she watched her roommate fill the living room with SD dust. Not wanting their guest to suffer from SD allergies, she raised a finger to the heav... err ceiling. 

"I call forth the power of the great Shinigami!!!!" 

Deathscythe HELL Custom's hand crashed through the window, creating even more dust, and blocking Hikara's view. When the dust had cleared, and Deathscythe HELL Custom's hand had retracted, Hikara took a closer look at the imprint the Gundam had left. 

"itaaiiii." SD Okami found out that even being smashed SD hurts as much as any other time. 

Wagging her 'Fickled Finger of Fate' in front of her face, Hikara grinned maliciously. "I've got a lot of power in this sucker." 

Ryo, Rowen, and Sage came into the room, blinking at the sight of the smashed up window. 

"Could somebody get me out of this hole, onegai," came from the depths fo the handprint. 

Ryo and Rowen pulled the now 2D Okami out of the handprint. After having been reinflated to her 3D form, Okami said, "Shinigami, why did it have to be Shinigami?" 

The guys blinked and it was clear that they were wondering what had just happened. Okami, now recovering from being flattened like a crepê, pounces on Hikara. "You turned Shinigami on me!!" 

Hikara did not like the fact that a million pieces of glass were sticking to her back. 

"How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" 

"Akio you." 

Hikara looked over her shoulder. "I wonder if this thing does home repairs too," she said, waggling her finger. 

Waving her hand towards the mess of tangled metal and glass, Okami said, "You can try to cast a recovery spell." 

The room sparkled, becoming enveloped by a blue glow. Once the glow faded away the group of four stunned teens, and one 20-some year old reverted back to her teen years, were greeted with a repaired wall. 

Okami stopped waving her hand, turning to look at the palm. "Did I just do that?" 

Heads nodded as the other four chorused, "Hai hai." 

[Cue the Sweatdrops] 

"You know, I think I need to sit down now," Okami said, as she collapsed bonelessly on the couch. 

Ryo turned his blue eyes on her. "Are you okay?" 

All he got in response was a soft snore. 

Hikara turned to the three Ronins. "I think it's about time for you to go. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning," Hikara said as she opened the apartment's door and ushered the guys out (unable to resist giving Sage one last flirtatous wink). 

And, so as not to bore the read we will skip over clean up and sewing lessons. 

********CUE CREDITS******** 

Look! It's a bird! No, it's a plane! No it's Voltron!!! Yes indeed, you too can confuse Voltron with your paper planes from now in with this 100% cardboard Voltron. Your friends will be amazed as you bend Voltron to new shapes. 

The company will not be held responsible for any pilots that come seeking their Lions, or for the appearance of Prince Lotor and/or King Zarkon with Hagar in tow. 


	3. part 2.1: Close Encounter of the Spiritu...

**The Wandering Bards Bit**

**Hi ho, this is Kermit the Fr.... wait I'm not Kermit the Frog....**  
_Baka baka..._   
**Shut up, Wolf girl.**   
_grrrrrrr_   
**Welcome back to another part of FAN WARS!**   
_In case you missed it, last time Hikara discovered she had the power of the Fickled Finger of Fate, now how it ended up with that name is beyond me._   
**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It sounded cool that way!**   
_She used it to smash me with Deathscythe HELL Custom. ;.; She's soooo mean!!_   
**^_^ Why thank you!!**   
_PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPP_   
**Excuse me, but are you raspberrying me?**   
_^_^ Yeah_   
**Are you raspberrying me? You must be raspberrying me, as there is no one else here to raspberry.**   
_Would you rather be Akio-ed?_   
***poit poit* No. But now I'm all wet.**   
_*holds out a towel* ^_^ Here you can use this to dry yourself._   
**-_- Isn't that the same towel you used last Bit to dry yourself.**   
_^_^ And your point is?_   
**-_-;;;; Never mind. Anyways, going back to the summary of what happened last time, we found ourselves in our dream Ani-verse, *sighs lustily* Ronin Warriors. I'd better meet Kale, that's all I gotta say.**   
_Rowen Rowen Rowen!_   
**And well, we know who she was glad to see.**   
_Rooooowwweeeeeennnn._   
***bops on head* Yes, Okami-chan, we know that. Okami-chan... You can stop bounding around now Okami-chan. Oi. LEGGO OF ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I USE MY FICKLED FINGER OF FATE ON YOU AGAIN!!!**   
_o.O *releases Hikara from her death grip* Why Duo? Why? Why would you side with her? Huh? Answer me?_   
**D *raises finger* Let's ask him. I call forth Shinigami!**   
And so, even in the Wandering Bards Bit, Okami is not safe from the mighty Deathscythe HELL Custom   
_x.x itaaaaaiiiiii_   
***poses* Yes, I AM the Chosen One. *cue the Mortal Kombat music* Anyways back to the summary, again. *peeks over at Okami***   
_x.x taaaaiiiii_   
**She's a basket case still. Guess that leaves it up to me. After finding out that we are now in an Ani-verse, I discovered that I'm also a Kaitou, Mysterious Thief if you will. -_- It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a twit of an angel to deal with, too.**   
*from the background* I'M NOT A TWIT!!!!   
**Now all that is needed is a certain Dark Warlord ^_^ Then all will be well.**   
_HIKAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!_   
**Oh, Okami-chan, how nice to see you're back to your old SD self.**   
_KYAAAAAAAAAA I'M SHRUNKEN!!!!!_   
**I love my job. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**   
_THIS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT HIKARA!!!!!!!!_   
**Ja!**

Fan Wars   
The Fandom Menace   
Part 2.1: Close Encounter of the Spiritual Kind   
by: Hika-chan and Okami-chan

The night was peaceful in the city of Toyama. Late nighters stumbled home from whatever kept them out this late at night. 

A pair of silver eyes watched the passer-bys. Who would have one? A tongue flicked out, tracing fanged teeth. That one. In his apartment. A malicious grin spread across the face. The figure moved from shadow to shadow, trailing the lone man. 

From his perch on the roof, another man, dressed in ancient samurai armor, watched the odd spectacle. He recognized them, one as human and the other as demon. That was where the recognition ended. The human was filled with raw energy of a form much unlike a demon. The demon was not from the Netherworld. Blue eyes narrowed (_He looks like Mousse too, ne?)_. It was like nothing he'd seen in his time there. 

It froze, looking up at him. It was FEMALE!!!!! The demon grinned, flicking back a silver ear and waving up at him. 

"Damn," he muttered. Did his Cloak of Darkness drop? It never did that. 

The demon turned back to following her victim. Her golden mane and tail flowing behind her. 

He moved to follow, but stopped as another figure landed behind him, boots clicking on the cement. 

******

It was quiet in the apartment of Hikara and Okami. Hikara had finished completing most of the alterations to her school uniform, and decided to go to bed. She didn't bother to check on Okami, as she passed the girl's room, knowing that the girl was still on the bed were she had dumped her so unceremoniously after the guys had left. 

Hikara pulled on a pair of boxers and her 'I will rise, but I refuse to shine' nightshirt over her head. She silently padded over to where her little fire lizard was still sleeping, she made sure that the small creature was safe in the basket before she turned back to her bed. Pulling the sheets and comforter back, Hikara slid into her bed and snuggled down to sleep. 

A small glowing lavender ball entered Hikara's room and tried to wake the sleeping form. Wind Chaser sighed as Hikara exhaled and rolled over in her sleep. "Elizabesho, wake up," Wind Chaser cried in Hikara's ear, as she pulled on the kaitou's ear. 

Hikara shot up from her sound sleep, and glared over at the small tenshi, "What is it?" she growled out. 

"I felt the presence of two Akuma, but their both moving." 

With a groan Hikara got up from her bed, she reached over to her bedside table and picked up her _rosario_ where she had left earlier in the day. "Alright, I'll go." 

The small tenshi closed her eyes and concentrated until the jewel in the middle of her forehead started to glow, charging the _rosario_ with divine power. Raising the _rosario_ high above her head, Hikara cried, "Grant me the powers of Elizabeth!" (**--;; Go go Power Rangers, here she comes**) 

Moments later Kaitou Elizabeth stepped out on to her balcony, she looked over to Wind Chaser. "So where are these Akuma?" 

"They went thataway," Wind Chaser said as she pointed to the east end of the city. Elizabeth nodded and took to the roof of one of the lower buildings. She now understood why the Ronins found this to be the best way to travel. 

As she got closer to where the Akuma were Wind Chaser tapped her on the shoulder. "One is there," she said as she pointed to one of the rooftops below them. Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she jumped down to the lower roof, doing a mid-air somersault as she went. 

Elizabeth landed with a click of her boots, and stared at the man standing in front of her. He was wearing an ancient samurai's armor. 

********

Gray blue eyes met electric blue eyes. It seemed like a Mexican standoff was about to start. (*cue spaghetti western music*) Elizabeth cocked her head to listen to what Wind Chaser was saying, "That's one of the Akuma." 

The other lifted a blue eyebrow. "So, tell me, young lady..." 

"eep" 

"...what are you doing out here, in the middle of the night, in that get-up, traveling with an... angel?" 

*poit poit* Elizabeth looked at her 'Guardian angel'-type thing. "He can see you too? Man, is Okami-chan going to be so pissed off at this." 

"Elizabesho," the angel scolded, "you shouldn't..." 

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'That language is not proper from a kaitou.'" Wind Chaser blinked. 

"Eli-za-be-sho? What are you?" 

Elizabeth turned back to the dude in armor. "A, um, kaitou. ^^;;;;" 

"Kaitou? So, what's with the angel?" 

"I'm not quite sure about what's with her myself." 

"ELIZABESHO!!!!!!!" 

"What Shrimp!?" 

"He's an Akuma!!!" 

"Really? Devilishly good-looking, he is." 

Kale blinked. *poit poit* (**Gee, I didn't know the RW characters made those noises**) "Thanks!! ^_^" He turned back to the edge of the roof. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl to chase down." 

/ "What." Elizabeth raised her hand. Wind Chaser squeaked, grabbing the kaitou's arm and yanking with all her tenshi might (which, you know, is really quite a bit despite her small size). 

"He's possessed by an Akuma! It must be inside that armor! You must seal it!" Elizabeth still held her Fickled Finger of Fate ready to strike. 

"Armor? Demon? Seal?" The man drew his sword. "This armor may be from a demon, but it's mine! And no two-bit hussy is taking it from me!" 

Elizabeth twitched. "What did you call me?" 

"You heard me, I don't think I have to repeat myself, hussy." 

"That's it! Nobody calls me THAT and gets away with it!! I summon the great mecha EPY-" 

"Well, what's this? Another Kaitou?" 

Elizabeth turned her head to glare at the newcomer. "You interrupted me in the middle of my summons." 

The newcomer smirked through his mask. "Don't worry Kaitou, I shall take this troublesome sport from you." 

"NOW HOLD ON!!!" both Elizabeth and the armored man cried at once. 

"NO ONE and I MEAN NO ONE is getting MY armor!!!" 

"You are not sealing his armor, he's mine!!!" 

A black angel grinned evilly from his perch on the other Kaitou's shoulder. "I'll distract them Shindobado, you seal the armor." 

Y-Y "DAMMIT!!! ISN'T ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!!!" 

"I am," Elizabeth said. The man glanced at her, blinking. 

The black angel darted forward, knocking into Elizabeth. Kaitou Sindbad took hold of his pin, readying it to throw at the man.   
Elizabeth scowled, and, although she really didn't want to hurt everyone's favorite tenshi, she cried. "I summon the mighty Chibi-Epyon!" 

A human-sized mecha danced across the black angel before darting off to find Chibi-Wing Zero to fight. 

The black angel lay on the ground. @.@ "Itaaiii..." 

"Akusesu!" The Kaitou picked up the small black KO'ed angel. "Daijoubu." He glared at Kaitou Elizabeth, then at the armored man. He was between the newest kaitou and her 'target.' He smirked again. "Chekkumeito." With that the Kaitou threw his pin. 

He blinked his blue eyes as the sword deflected the pin. 

"Oh, come ON! Is that your attack?! An eensy-weensy PIN?!" He picked the small object up. "I was worried about THIS the whole time?" With a growl he threw the pin back to the male kaitou. "And that girl," Elizabeth twitched again, "got away too. Dammit." 

Sinbad glared at the armored man, then turned to Elizabeth. "So?" 

Elizabeth crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "So, what?" 

"Aren't YOU going to seal him?" 

With a kiss, maybe. "Not while you're here I'm not." 

Sinbad narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he sighed. With that, he took Access and jumped off the roof. 

The man in armor turned to Elizabeth. "Well?" 

Without a word the kaitou approached the man in 'demon' armor. Once again gray-blue met electric blue. Elizabeth reached up, and grabbed his lips in hers. 

O.O Wind Chaser gaped as her kaitou gave the akuma-possessed-man some 'tongue in cheek.' 

o.O Who's to say the guy wasn't stunned too. 

Elizabeth pulled away, leaving a goofy grin planted on both their faces. Considering her job now complete, she wandered off the rooftop. Watch that first step, it's a doozy. 

Needless to say, Elizabeth knew she was going to be _very_ sore in the morning as she peeled herself off the pavement. 

*******

Sekhmet looked up as the door opened. "About damned time you got home." He eyed the other Warlord as he stepped into the living room. 

"o_O ...." 

"What's with the fuckin' grin?" 

"o_O...." 

Snarling Sekhmet grabbed his fellow Warlord and shook him. "Earth to Kale." 

"o_O...." 

"ASSHOLE!!! WAKE UP!!!" 

"O_o...." 

With a growl of rage, Sekhmet slammed his fist into the other's face. 

"O_x...." 

"Shit, just go to bed you fuckin' idiot." 

"O_x...." 

Dais stumbled into the room. "Whash all da noish 'bout?" he slurred, still half-asleep, or maybe it was all the sake he'd consumed a few hours ago. (**I go for the latter of the two --;;**) 

"This asshole just got home. The bastard's been out all night." 

"O_x... Don't call me names, shithead." Kale walked away from Sekhmet, who was now sporting two black eyes in reparation for his one. "Messin' up my face like that. Asshole." 

"Yo, Kale." The Warlord of Darkness stopped by the half-asleep man, holding up the wall. "Whar'd ya get dem bruises." 

"Shithead gave me this, and the others.... O_x" 

Dais watched as his friend limped into his bedroom, grinning, once again. "Dumbass," he muttered, returning to the pillow calling his name. 

*******

"I can't believe you did that Elizabesho!" The angel berated her charge. "He could have attacked you with his sword." 

That kinda brought the kaitou around, but not for a good reason. "O_o... I wish he had." (_ecchi ecchi ecchi_) 

Wind Chaser froze as she realized what the girl had meant. "ELIZABESHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! You're supposed to be a servant of Kami-sama! You must remain pure to serve him!" 

"Then, dammitall, you can have yer stinkin' _rosario _back, cause I want mah man!" 

"ELIZABESHOOOO!!!!" 

"Just shut up so I can go back to sleep. Maybe I'll dream about that kiss. o_O" Hikara added the last in a whisper. 

*******

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Hikara twitched an eye open. 

"Squawl!" 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

Okami didn't move. 

"SQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEE!!!!" 

POUND POUND POUND POUND 

Wind Chaser hovered above her charge. 

"SQUAAAAAAWWWW!!!" 

POUND POUND POUND POU- THUNK 

Wind Chaser flitted out of the room. 

@.@ "Owwwwwww. Sage this floor is hard." 

--;;;; "Then get off it." 

"Rowen? Sage?" 

The two Bishie Boys (not to be confused with the Backstreet Boys _Cause Bishie is just soo damned good-looking! _**Hey, that's my line!**) looked up. "Hey Wind Chaser," they chorused. 

"Sorry about barging in like this," Sage said characteristically apologetic. 

"Where's the girls?" 

"Asleep." 

"They're going to be late," Sage growled, "and that's going to make US late. My perfect record will be ruined." Sage stormed into Hikara's room. 

"What perfect record?" Rowen wondered, rubbing his nose. He went into Okami's room. 

Sage was the first to come out, and he immediately ran into a bathroom, clutching his nose. Wind Chaser sighed as she flitted back into her charge's room. Hikara still snoozed away, she hadn't even bothered to go under the covers this time. 

"Elizabesho." Wind Chaser pulled on the kaitou's ear. 

"GYAAAAAGGH! Would you PLEASE stop doing that!" Hikara flopped back onto the pillow. "And I was having such a good dream too... o_O" With a resigned sigh, Hikara pushed herself up. "No one'd better even talk to me before I get at least three cups of coffee." 

With that Hikara stumbled out of the bedroom, still in her nightwear, namely a sports bra and boxers. 

O.O Sage felt his head rocket back with the force of the explosion from his nose and he groaned as he once again made his way back to the bathroom he had come to call home. 

Hikara hardly noticed him, lost in daydreams of Kale. o_O 

(this is a change of scene, please be warned) 

.,........... 

_KYAAAAAA SOMEONE'S SHOOTING AT US!!!!_   
**Yeah, and one of the bullets was a misfire.**

(you were warned) 

"Mmmm, Akio." 

Rowen arched an eyebrow as he moved to wake the sleeping Okami. He reached down and started to tickle his prey. 

"GYAAAAAAAGH!" Okami screeched at a much higher pitch than what Hikara had achieved just moments before, and shot up into a sitting position eyes still closed. 

Rowen stumbled back in surprise, his ears ringing for the unearthly scream. "Good Morning," he chirped, after he had recovered from the attack on his auditory senses. 

Okami peeled an eyelid open, as the voice started to register in her brain. "Ro-en?" she warbled (cue the goofy grin). 

"Tira." 

"...O_o Um." 

"It's time to get up," Rowen said a mite too chipper for his own good. 

"Um." 

"So, I guess I'll leave you to get dressed," he said, as he turned to exit the room, pausing to take in the nice view of Okami's undergarments. 

"Um." 

Sage and Rowen sat down, debating leaving without the girls this morning. Eventually Okami came out of her room and walked into the kitchen (after the second time she managed to get in, but she ran right into the door the first time), carrying her and Hikara's fire lizards. 

"o_O" Hikara said, stuffing her lizard's face. 

"o_O" Okami said, also stuffing her lizard's face. 

*sip* "o_O" Hikara said. 

"Squeak!" the fire lizards squeaked. 

*poit poit* "o_O" Okami replied. 

Rowen and Sage peeked in the door. Rowen looked at Sage. Sage looked at Rowen. "They understand each other?" the two inquired of one another. 

"o_O" Hikara told them, looking up. 

"o_O" Okami agreed. 

Arching his blue eyebrows again, Rowen shook his head. "Are you two ready? We're going to be late." 

"o_O... wait a minute. o_O... kay, I'm ready." Hikara told them. Without even asking Okami if she was ready the kaitou grabbed her friend. "O_o... Let's go." 

*GEYSER* 

"I think you two should get dressed, first," Rowen told them, smiling. He adopted a thoughtful look, eying Okami, who was still in her nightwear. "Although if you really want to." 

"O.O" Okami replied. 

Looking down at herself, Hikara blinked. "Oh. I guess I can. o_O" Hikara brushed past the two boys, okay, scratch that, only one as Sage was visiting his home away from home. 

"O.O" Okami told Rowen. Rowen shook his head and guided Okami back to her bedroom. "o_O" 

"Get dressed," he told her softly. 

*******

So the rushed morning found the four students in the elevator with three others. The blue-haired guy and one of his companions seemed to be arguing. Okami was still out of it, as was Hikara, who carried around two thermos of coffee. Rowen and Sage watched the pair as their other purple haired companion simply sighed. When the elevator came to a stop, everyone got off. The two Ronins were the first to leave followed by Hikara. The three waited for their zoning friend as two of the other occupants stepped out of the car. 

The blue-haired guy unexpectedly grabbed Okami, pulling her close just long enough to kiss her. He broke off as one of his companions began fuming and screaming 'ECCHI!!!!" at him. Laughing, the boy ran ahead of his companions, leaving Okami behind the closing doors of the elevator. 

"O.O" just about summed up her expression. 

With yet another sigh, Hikara reached over, putting her arm in the way of the door. "Get her please," she instructed the boys. Not really caring which got her. 

*******

The four late students rushed into their classrooms... No... that wasn't right, only three of them rushed, the other was at the moment being carried by the tall one with blue hair. 

"O.O" 

And so they had to stand outside for most of that class because they were late. Hikara still drank her coffee, the teacher feared the dark look she'd cast her way too much to take it away. Rowen leaned on the still-basket case Okami, as Sage continued stuffing tissue up his nose (**o_O coffee....**). 

They somehow made it through the rest of that class, although Sage and Rowen had been mentally teased for being late. Sage, especially, for blowing more geysers. Kento was sent into the hall when he cracked up after Rowen told him the happenings of the morning. Cye almost was. When Kento joined the three (Okami didn't really count as she was still stupefied) out in the hall. He took one look at Okami. 

"O.O" 

He began chuckling. 

He took a look at Rowen. 

He began cackling. 

He took a look at Hikara. 

He began laughing softly. 

He took a look at Sage (or the tissue stuffed up his elegant nose). 

He roared. 

This, of course, earned him a mental thwapping from one Sage. 

*******

Hikara bounced out of the girl's changing room, caffeinated, and ready to face the rest of the day. Okami stumbled after her, still very much asleep and ready to turn in. The five Ronins blinked at the odd switch wondering if they'd had an episode with curry or something... Nah. 

They went through the morning exercises, although more than once Okami met the floor in a not so graceful duck dive. The SOB POS of a teacher then had the two genders separate to their respective parts of the gym. He then turned to watching the guys in all their sweaty-bodied glory doing their thing on their side of the gym. (_NO!! Not THAT thing! ecchi_) Of course if he'd payed any attention to the girl's side he would have 1) seen the priceless scene of Okami being konked in the head with a volley ball, and 2) he would have noticed one student slinking over to the other side. 

With raised eyebrows and much shaking of their heads the others watched Hikara become one with the wall, and crawl/slither/slide her way to the gymnastic equipment. 

You know, she should meet Kale. They would get along great. Cye commented to his friends, via their connection. 

Three of them nodded, but Sage made a face, giving Cye a mental thwap, almost harder than the one he'd given Kento that morning. I don't think so. 

The other four boys sniggered. 

"YOU there!!" 

Damn, she'd been caught. Hikara froze with a 'deer caught in the headlights' look. "Me?" 

"Yes YOU!!" The gym teacher stormed over to Hikara. (**It's raining, it's pouring, the gym teacher's snorking.**) "What do YOU think YOU're doing?" 

*poit poit* Hikara decided the best course (outside of that of using a Lord of the Gundam) was to disassemble into innocence. "Me?" she asked sweetly. Be one with the wall. Be one with the wall. Be one with the wall. 

"YOU get YOUr sissy-butt back over to the girls' side NOW!!!" 

Hikara's Fickled Finger of Fate inched its way up her side. Ooooo how she wanted to smite this ass of an SOB POS of a teacher. She skulked back over to the girls' side, eying the bleachers.D 

The teacher turned back to his sweaty boys (not to mention HIS sweaty little boy). (_ecchi ecchi_) 

As Okami got another mouthful of volleyball in the midst of a rather large yawn, Hikara slunk over to the bleachers, and under them. The boys watched, more than slightly amused at the prospect of one of the girls actually besting the teacher. 

In a feat much like one would see (although the boys couldn't exactly see UNDER the bleachers) in some weird Seuss Christmas special, Hikara (being the Liquid Gymnast that she is) crawled over and under all the beams that held the benches together. She grinned at the four Ronins (Sage needed to run to the bathroom at the thought of where those beams were hitting) from her hiding place. 

The teacher didn't see her, his eyes all big and sparkling, standing in a puddle of his own drool at the sight of so many young sweaty bodies. 

All she had to do was reach out to touch the gymnastic mat. With another look at her teacher she slithered onto the purple mat. 

"WATCH OUT!!!!" 

Hikara looked up, and came eye to ball with the basketball. 

"Owwwwwww...." 

"Miss Boshi. Go to the bleachers and have a seat," came the teacher's stentorian voice. 

There was a round of applause from all the students, as Hikara made her way to the bleachers. She glared at the boy whose ball had resulted in her being found out. "Kento, I will smite you during lunch," she growled low in her throat. 

Hikara wasn't all alone though, cause the teacher finally sent Okami to the bleachers, nursing a bloody nose. 

****

Yusuke stormed through the hall. He tramped up to his redheaded companion, grabbing the other by his shirt. "Kurama!!!" 

Kurama, blinked as a seemingly irate Yusuke grabbed him by his shirt. "What!?" 

"What the hell do you think you were doing last night?" 

"Uh, let's see after playing poker with Hiei, I went to bed. Why?" 

"Usotsuki!!!!! Why the hell did you follow me home last night? And then you stole my dragon statue! I want it back now!" 

With a perplexed look, Kurama shook his head, "Like I said, I played poker with Hiei, and then went to bed. So what do you mean by *I* followed you home and took your dragon statue." 

Yusuke didn't seem to be anywhere near venting all his anger. "Yeah right! And just how many other Youko are there, huh?" 

"Ano, I think I'm the only one; however, we could go and ask Koenma about this." Kurama said, trying to brush Yusuke's hands off his shirt. 

Yusuke snarled once more, but released Kurama's shirt. 

Kurama sighed as he and the irate Yusuke headed towards the roof of the school building. 

Yusuke flipped open his communicator (which looked like a compact make-up applier). "Yo, Koenma." 

Koenma's childlike face flashed up on the small screen, "Yes, Yusuke?" he asked sounding bored with the young man. 

"Is there another Youko that we should know about, Koenma?" Yusuke demanded. 

Koenma blinked and shifted in his seat, trying not give the two boys any reason to hurt him. "Not that I can think of." 

Off screen one of Koenma's underlings hissed, "Koenma-sama, what about the escapee." 

Yusuke twitched. "An escapee?" he queried 

Koenma turned back to the screen and laughed, "Hehehe, I'm sending Botan to come and get you.". 

Yusuke threw an arm around Kurama's shoulders. "So you're saying he didn't follow me last night?" 

"Yes that's what I am saying," Koenma said, pitying Kurama. 

"Sorry 'bout that Kurama," Yusuke laughed. 

"Oh, don't worry about it, Yusuke," Kurama said, clenching a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. 

Yusuke let out a small eep, but was saved from a severe beating when Botan arrived. 

"Kurama, Yusuke, where's Kuwabara and Hiei?" Botan asked. 

"I'm here," a soft voice said. 

The guys looked down to spot Hiei. "Now all we need is Kuwabara," Botan said. 

Kuwabara tromped up a few seconds later, his face pale. "Botan," he screeched, "ask Koenma not to do that anymore." 

Botan sweatdropped, wondering if she wanted to know how Koenma got the truant to the roof. "^^;;; Well, at least you're all here now. Ikuzou." With that Botan teleported them off the roof. 

"Oi, Botan..." but it was too late as they were already on another roof, looking down at a bunch of teenagers eating lunch, two of them running around the school yard. "Which one is it?" The least she could have done was tell them what they were after _before_ she teleported them. 

*******

Hikara and Okami sat apart from the guys. Hikara wasn't all that happy with Kento at the moment, and the others were trying to revive him. Okami... well, she didn't really care where she was. Yup, you guessed it, she's still in her stupor. 

"O_x" Unhappily, for her that is, she discovered that poles are not good friends to faces. 

Hikara sighed. "Snickers." 

*poit poit* 

"Code Red?" 

*boing* 

*garble glug glug snack crunch glug glug* 

Hikara scratched her head. 

Okami grinned at her friend. *bouncy bouncy bouncy* "So, Hika-chan, what was wrong with you this morning?" 

"o_O Kale..." 

*bouncy bouncy bou-* "O.O What happened??" 

"o_O kiiiiissssssss...." 

"O.O Really?" 

"o_O yeah...." 

"OO Was it...?" 

"o_O grrrrrrrreeat.........." 

"OO oooooooh, I don't like you right now, you know." 

"o_O uh-huh." 

"Curse you Hikara," Okami got up leaving her now stupefied friend to her daydreams. 

"o_O" 

Kento sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow, remind me not to get her mad again." He looked up. "Hey Tira, nice to see you're back to your old self. How's your nose?" 

"^^ My nose? Oh, how'd these tissue get in there?" 

"--;;;;" Yup, that's how they reacted, wouldn't you? 

Hikara came out of her own stupor, and watched her friends as she moved to join them. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced up to the tree. There was someone moving down the trunk, a small, and dark someone, or something. 

The form dropped from the branches, placing a katana to Okami's neck. 

Large brown eyes peered down from a small face. The jaw was set. 

Sage twitched. "Demon." 

The other four backed away. "Demon?" 

"Demon." 

"Demon?" 

"Demon." 

"Yeah, demon," the shorter creature growled. 

"Hiei, we don't know for sure. We have to make sure. Even Koenma can make mistakes." a soft, feminine voice said. The demon called Hiei loosened his grip, but not by much. 

Okami had been stunned, now managed to turn around and look at her assailant. She blinked, once again stunned. 

"You're a demon too!!!" Sage screamed. The redhead turned to Sage in surprise. 

"Nani?" 

"Armor of Halo!!" 

Kurama waved his hands defensively. "Wait, wait! We just want to know if she is really the one we're looking for." 

"What are you looking for?" he snapped, swinging his no dachi. 

A young girl riding an oar floated down between the redhead and Sage, pulling out what looked like a pen. 

"How many of you are there?!" 

"Akuma!" two voices cried from inside the school. 

Everyone turned, sans Okami who was busy staring at the aforementioned pen, not like she could hear them or anything, also sans Sage. 

Hikara turned to Kento. "We need to leave now, the Kaitou are coming." 

"Kaitou, you mean Kai... two. You mean there are more of you?" 

"--;; I'll explain later, long story. Right now we better skeedaddle." Kento nodded in agreement. 

"How is that going to prove anything?" Sage demanded of the new 'demon.' 

"Well," Botan was interrupted by a new voice. 

"Dispatched by Kami-sama, Kaitou Jeanne now appears." A blonde dropped into the schoolyard, followed by a small, green-haired angel. 

The angel screeched, clutching her head. "Akuma! There's so many!" 

Hikara flinched. "D'oh! They've founded out!" (No, we don't care about grammar) 

The blonde blinked. "Anou... which should I seal? What should I seal?" 

The angel began looking about, question marks flashing around her head. 

"Wakarimasen," the angel finally admitted. 

The blonde gave a choked sound. "What do you mean 'you don't know?'" 

"Just what Finn said, Finn doesn't know." The angel replied. Finally she focused on something. "The pen!" 

"So, sealing that will get rid of _all_ these demons?" Finn just scratched her head. 

"If she believed that, I would sell her the Brooklyn Bridge for 100 yen," Hikara muttered. 

"100 yen?" Kento asked, glancing at his newest companion. "Dude, she'd be getting off cheap." 

Hikara facevaulted. 

"Elizabsho," a voice hissed. 

Hikara looked over to the bushes. "Windy?" 

"What's going on! Why are all these akuma here? Nmou! It's giving me a headache." Wind Chaser clutched her head. 

Hikara grinned. "Yeah, well if you don't give me my kaitou powers, like, now, I will give you a bigger headache when we get home." 

O.o "Elizabesho, you would really do such a thing?" 

Hikara appeared behind the tenshi, fires flaming behind her and reflecting in her eyes. "Yeah, we'll find out just how tasty tenshi really is." She whipped out a knife and fork. "WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!" 

"KYAAAAAAAA! Kowai! Kowai yo!" 

The tenshi transmitted the power of Elizabeth to Hikara's _rosario_. 

"Omae! That's my Chekkumeito! Get away from it!" 

Jeanne and Finn turned to the new voice. *poit poit* 

"FINNNNNN!" Jeanne screeched. 

"A-anou... Kyaaaaa! I didn't know about this one either Jeanne! I swear!" 

Botan scratched her head. "Chekkumeito?" Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait! We're not those demons! We're from the Reikai, and the Makai. You're after the ones from the Meikai!" 

"You're an akuma all the same!" the two tenshi cried at the same time. 

Botan twitched. "Urk." 

"Chekkumeito!" another new voice cried. A black object flew towards the pen. 

"Shindobado!" Jeanne snarled, summoning her own pin and throwing it. "Chekkumeito!" 

The two pins sailed toward the pen, so quickly Botan didn't even have time to think to move it. 

"KAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Botan screeched, waving her empty hands. Two pins stuck out from her forehead. 

Elizabeth saw where they had gone, she readied her pin and froze. 

"This is mine! You can't have it!" 

"E? Nani? Nanda! Nani kore wa!" 

Silver eyes glared out from underneath long golden bangs. Elizabeth glared back at the... the... the... the whatever the hell that thing was. Slim fingers curved around the golden figure of the dragon pen. 

"If you touch this pen, I will rend you to shreds," the creature snarled in a strangely accented voice. 

"That's her! That's the one Koenma sent you after!" Botan called. 

Without a word Hiei leapt up, deadly intent in his brown eyes. He thrust the sword forward, aiming for the demon's heart. A hand came down on his arm, forcing it to turn. Another hand landed a blow to his sternum, sending him crashing into a tree. Elizabeth stood in front of the creature in a defensive pose. 

"You must seal the akuma Elizabesho," Windy cried. 

"Get out of my way, that demon has taken the girl's beautiful heart," Jeanne chimed in. 

Hiei stood, ignoring the splinters in his back and retrieved his sword. 

"You again! How often must you interfere in my chekkumeito?" Sinbad snarled. "And I will never forgive you for hurting Access like that!" The tri-bladed boomerang appeared in his hand, and he held it carefully so as not to cut himself. 

"Now hold on here! I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I have a feeling that's my friend, Okami-chan. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you seal her." 

O.o Jeanne and Sinbad were both taken aback at the language she used. Finn cast an accusatory glare at Wind Chaser, who blushed for the sake of her charge. 

"Don't worry about me, deary." The creature-that-might-have-been-Okami flicked a golden ear and tail. "I'm going to retreat today anyways. None of you have anything that could possibly interest me. 

"I don't think so, youro." Vines wrapped the creature. Silver eyes met golden. 

"Release me, Kitsune." 

The Ronins looked about, unsure about who to fight first. However, the one who had caught all this attention was the youro. Ryo made their decision, well, okay, that's not entirely true. It was Sage who made that decision when he charged the nearest demon. Although Ryo was the one who chose the youro, redirecting Sage from Hiei. 

"Don't think that just because I know you guys means that I'm going to go easy on you!" Elizabeth cried, lashing out at Kento. He easily knocked her foot away, but was caught by the incoming fist that slammed into his cheek. As he went down, he wondered if she was still mad about the basketball. Kento rubbed his throbbing cheek. Probably. 

"Like I said, don't worry about me." Darkness engulfed the creature, and the vines crystallized into ice, breaking off as she moved. She caught one of Rowen's arrows, flinging it at Yusuke who was readying his reigan. Distracted he threw the small blast at the arrow, destroying it. 

"I still think it's the pen!" Finn cried. Sinbad glanced towards the tenshi, and tossed his bladed boomerang at the demon. Elizabeth neatly caught it in her hands. The youro laughed as she threw Cye over her shoulder, using his spear as a lever. Elizabeth flung the boomerang back to Sinbad, forcing him and Kuwabara to duck. 

Hiei flew towards the youro once again, watching for the Kaitou. He slammed into the demon, throwing her to the ground. Caught by surprise, she didn't move for a second. That was all the time he needed, or so he thought. Elizabeth slammed into the fire demon, knocking him off the other. 

"You protect the wolf?" Hiei asked softly. 

"Well, yeah, as far as I know she's my friend," Elizabeth replied, going back into her defensive posture. The two clashed again. 

The youro retreated from the battle. She loved fights, really she did, but there were too many here out to get her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"Eh? You're going to challenge me, little man?" 

Sage grit his teeth, standing between the wolf and the darkness she sought. "What if I am?" 

"You're a thousand years too early to take on ME..." the last came out as a shriek as she avoided the no dachi. 

"Shut up and fight!" he snapped, launching himself at her. The wolf nimbly dodged his swings. 

"You know, if you stop this, I may be willing to reward you in ways you couldn't possibly imagine." The wolf leapt clear, landing behind him. She grinned mischievously, winking and sliding the should strap of her toga off. Sage howled, striking out. 

"Waaa! You just hit my favorite dragon belt! If you nicked it, I'm so going to kill you!" The bare naked youro shrieked, snatching up her yellow clothing. "But I'm going to go now, ja ne!" The wolf leapt into the forest, disappearing the moment she hit the shadows. 

Silence slammed into the courtyard. 

"Um, the reason we're fight just disappeared," Botan commented. "AND WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT HIEI! I KNOW IT'S YOU!" 

"It's her fault too," the small demon grumbled. 

"Is not, shorty!" the Kaitou shrieked, launching herself back at the small man-type-demon-thing. 

Of course, she never paused to consider the mighty power of Ryo's forearm. Hence, she slammed into it face first. And he was armored. He had underestimated her jump. Oopsie. 

"Hm. Well, I have no reason to be here then," Sinbad snorted, departing. 

"Finn, what just happened?" 

"Finn not sure." 

"Well, um... it was... anou... you know, nice meeting you all." Jeanne paused. "Bye now!" 

"You know, Botan, it would have been nice to have known what we were up against," Yusuke commented. 

^_^ "Oh, didn't I tell you?" 

Group: No. 

"Oh. My bad. A demon wolf escaped from prison some years ago. We've been looking for her. It's no wonder we could never find her, she hid herself in that girl." 

Kurama sighed. "What was her crime?" 

"Oh, stealing a sacred statue from the shrine of Seiryu in China a thousand years ago." 

[cue the facevaults] 

"That long ago! Why the hell are you still after her! Forgive and forget, you know!" Yusuke bellowed. 

Botan turned to the Ronins and the only Kaitou left. "Has there been a recent string of thievery of dragon-related items?" 

They scratched their heads. "Um, not that we noticed. . ." Ryo said. 

"Yeah, well, y'see, I just got robbed last night of a very precious dragon statue I had." 

"So, why didn't you just call the police, duh?" Kento asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Mhm, and just what are the cops going to do about a demon? I knew the moment I set my eyes on it what it was." 

Ryo and Cye nodded their heads in agreement, Sage probably would have, but he was still spazzing about the demons present. At the moment, actually, he and Hiei were both twitch something fierce. 

"Yeah, Ken, remember how well they did against the Dynasty," Ryo said. Abashed, Kento nodded. 

"Oh hey, you were the guys sent against the Netherworld? You're gonna have to tell me about it sometime," Yusuke commented. 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, we make it our business to know that, they all wanted to help you, but Koenma wouldn't have it. He couldn't possibly break a promise to the Ancient One, Enma-daioh would like it. The Ancient One and Enma-daioh are very good friends from way back. And Enma-daioh promised never to interfere with the Ancient One's work," Botan chirped. 

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "And this involves me," she pointed to herself, "how?" 

"Oh, yes, Kami's chosen. Why are you after the youro?" Botan asked. 

"Akuma!" a voice piped from the background. 

"Well, yeah," Elizabeth turned slightly to the tenshi, "but she's my friend too. I mean, she's really fun to have around." 

"Maybe I'll talk to Koenma about having her released, with you guys around I'm sure you'll be able to control her."  
  
  
"NANI!!!! After all that trouble..." Yusuke snarled. 

"You can just..." Kuwabara continued. 

"ask him..." Kurama spat. 

"TO FORGIVE HER!!!!" all three roared. Hm, let's see what Hiei has to say on the subject. 

"... *twitch*" Okay, what's Hiei thinking now, then? _She's faster than me, she's faster than me..._ --;; Never mind. 

"Oh yeah, you're right, she has been punished for long enough." 

All three facevault. 

"You know, we're late for class, and there's still no Tira," Rowen mentioned. 

"She'll be back, don't worry," Elizabeth said, dehenshining. (**Oi, I do _not _henshin. **_That's what you think. :P) _And so the groups returned to their classes, but were sent to the hall. The teacher refused to believe that they had to defeat Shabranigdo, and Catsy was too weak after using the Giga Slave to get to class on time. They couldn't figure out why it didn't work. 

****

A golden form plopped onto the bed, fondling her collection. 

Outside four people paused at the neighbor's door. 

********CUE COMMERCIAL BREAK**********

Do you not have any friends? Or maybe your friends think you're a wimp? Have you ever wondered what it would be like to destroy an all-powerful demon or two? Well, with this nifty-thrifty insta-Giga Slave kit you can now make _more_ friendsand sc... impress the ones you already have. 

Gourry: ;.; I never bother Lina anymore now that she has her own insta-Giga Slave kit. 

Lina: ^^v Then I can have the Sword of Light, yes? 

Gourry: Not on your nine lives, witch! 

Lina: That's sorceress, pudding for brains, and if you offer me any again, I will... *evil glare* hurt... you. 

Gourry: Oo 

Lina: Now hand it over! 

Gourry: grrrrrrrrr 

*cue the catfight* 

Zel: --;; I think that's it for this commercial break. and I memorized all those lines too, just for this. I swear if I don't get paid, somebody's gonna find out how effective my insta-Rah Tilt _*_plug plug* is. 

Disclaimer: We will not be held responsible for the appearances of any demon lords, or Red Priests seeking vengeance.   
  



End file.
